Puer Magi Muri Magico
by darkroxas92
Summary: E se ci fosse stata una sesta persona oltre alle cinque Puella Magi che conosciamo? E se fosse un ragazzo in grado di vedere le streghe e Kyubey? Come agirà l'Incubator? Una rivisitazione della storia originale, dal punto di vista di un personaggio originale, che potrebbe essere in grado di cambiare il corso degli eventi… Cosa riuscirà a fare Otokonoko Muri?
1. Il mio nome è Muri

Ed eccomi qui con una nuova storia in un nuovo fandom!  
Già... ho voluto provare a lanciarmi a scrivere una fan fiction su Madoka Magica, e strano a dirsi, questa è l'unica fiction che ho finito di scrivere prima di cominciare la pubblicazione, perciò i tempi di aggiornamento non dovrebbero essere esageratamente lunghi come le mie altre storie XD  
Beh, non ho molto altro da dire... perciò direi di lasciarvi subito al primo capitolo!  
Buona lettura a tutti!

**Capitolo 01: Il mio nome è Muri**  
Evitò una catena gigante che aveva minacciato di colpirlo in pieno, e fu grato di esserci riuscito, visto il solco che lasciò nell'asfalto a causa del suo peso.  
"Maledetto il momento in cui ho deciso di entrare qui, maledetto me e maledetta la mia dannatissima curiosità…" imprecò a bassa voce, osservando la catena a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Sembrava assurdo, ma era sicuro di averla vista muoversi da sola, il che era impossibile: era dentro un edificio, e non c'era un solo filo di vento. Anche se probabilmente solo una tromba d'aria sarebbe riuscita a farla muovere in quel modo.  
Si guardò in giro, cercando di mettere a posto nella sua testa ciò che era appena successo.

_**#Flashback#**_

Stava tornando a casa dopo essersi fermato in una sala giochi, quando una ragazza dai capelli rosa, che data la divisa che indossava dedusse essere della sua stessa scuola, l'aveva superato di gran fretta, facendolo quasi cadere a terra.  
Fece per urlargli di fare attenzione, ma la ragazza era entrata subito in un edificio, correndo come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.  
Restò immobile per qualche secondo a osservare la porta del palazzo chiudersi dietro di lei, per poi scuotere la testa e riprendere la sua camminata.  
Ma per un instante, sovrappose l'immagine della ragazza dai capelli rosa con quella di una dai capelli neri.  
Si portò una mano alla testa, barcollando per qualche passo preda di una fitta che lo costrinse a fermarsi nuovamente, mentre un'altra ragazza, questa volta dai capelli blu, seguiva lo stesso percorso della precedente.  
"Che… Che cosa succede…" farfugliò, tornando a fissare la porta dell'edificio.  
Le persone attorno a lui sembravano incuranti di ciò che gli stava succedendo, ma non era una novità: ormai sapeva bene che in quella città, come probabilmente in qualsiasi altra, le persone tendevano a ignorarsi a vicenda.  
Ed era quello che avrebbe voluto fare anche lui, ma non c'era mai riuscito: ogni volta che assisteva a qualcosa di strano, almeno per lui, doveva intervenire, in un modo o nell'altro. E quella volta le cose non sarebbero andate diversamente.  
Sospirando, fece dietrofront, per poi raggiungere la porta e varcarla.

_**#Fine flashback#**_

"Tsk. Una casa degli orrori fatta da Stephen King avrebbe fatto meno paura…" commentò, sospirando.  
Non appena era entrato, la porta era scomparsa nel nulla, e lui si era ritrovato in un posto assurdo, che non avrebbe saputo descrivere in alcun modo. Fiori giganti e antropomorfi, alcuni con i baffi che continuavano a ridere e pronunciare frasi a lui totalmente incomprensibili lo avevano circondando, per poi cominciare ad avvicinarsi minacciosamente.  
Poi, di punto in bianco, era svanito tutto quanto, lasciandolo da solo in un piano deserto, dove quella catena lo aveva quasi preso in pieno.  
Si portò le mani in tasca, per poi decidere di proseguire. Quelle due ragazze erano entrate prima di lui, e sperava di incontrarle per assicurarsi di non aver avuto un'allucinazione. Come diamine avrebbe fatto a spiegare a qualsiasi psichiatra ciò che aveva visto?  
Salì di un paio di piani quando cominciò a sentire il rumore di alcuni passi.  
D'istinto si nascose dietro una colonna di cemento che spuntava dal nulla, restando in attesa.  
I passi si avvicinarono, finché da un corridoio non uscì una ragazza.  
Indossava la stessa divisa scolastica delle altre due, ma sembrava l'unica ad avere dei capelli di un colore normale: essi, infatti, erano neri, lunghi quasi quanto lei e lasciati liberi.  
Stava osservando una strana pietra, la quale sembrava quasi brillare di luce propria, che teneva stretta tra le dita della mano destra, incurante di dove stesse andando. Il suo sguardo era vuoto, come se avesse visto più di quanto potesse sopportare.  
Convinto di non correre alcun rischio, tornò allo scoperto, facendo fermare la ragazza, che lo fissò per qualche secondo per poi riprender come se niente fosse il suo silenzioso percorso.  
"E-Ehi…" fece lui quando gli passò accanto, guardandola sorpreso. "Tutto bene? Non sei ferita, vero?"  
La ragazza si arrestò nuovamente.  
"Perché dovrei esserlo?" chiese freddamente.  
"Tu… Tu non hai visto nulla prima? Fino a pochi minuti fa questo posto era diverso… So che può sembrare assurdo, ma per piacere, dimmi che non era solo una mia allucinazione."  
La corvina restò in silenzio, ma non riuscì a nascondere un leggero tremolio alle mani.  
"Non so di cosa parli." Rispose infine usando lo stesso tono. "Ma per il tuo bene, ti consiglio di andartene da qui il prima possibile. È un edificio pericolante."  
"Hai visto per caso due ragazze? Credo fossero della nostra scuola. Le ho viste correre qui dentro come se fossero in pericolo e-"  
"Stanno bene. Per il momento almeno." Lo interruppe lei, per poi riprendere la sua camminata, scomparendo lungo le scale.  
"Che strana ragazza…" commentò lui, grattandosi la testa. "Chissà cos'ha passato per comportarsi così…"  
"_Interessante."_ Risuonò una voce, che lo costrinse a spalancare gli occhi.  
"Chi va là?" urlò, girandosi di colpo.  
"_È la prima volta che succede qualcosa di simile… sei un caso unico."_ Continuò la misteriosa presenza.  
"Chi sta parlando? E che cosa intendi dire che sono un caso unico?!"  
Il suo sguardo si fermò sul riflesso dei vetri di una finestra, tramite i quali era possibile vedere l'ombra di quello che gli sembrò un gatto dalla coda assurdamente lunga.  
"_Non sono un gatto."_ Fece la voce.  
Il ragazzo si voltò, per poi arretrare.  
Di fronte a lui c'era una creatura a quattro zampe bianca, dai grossi occhi rotondi e rossi. Aveva due lunghissime orecchie, attorno alle quali c'era un anello d'oro e sul muso aveva stampato un sorriso, il quale sembrava incapace di mutare espressione, rendendo in qualche modo l'essere ancora più inquietante di quanto già non lo fosse.  
La creatura muoveva lentamente la lunga coda dietro di lei, in un movimento quasi ipnotico.  
"C-Che cosa sei?" domandò lui spaventato.  
"_Non avere paura. Non ho intenzione di farti alcun male."_ Rispose lei, senza però muovere le labbra.  
"C-Come fai a parlare?" fece lui, per poi fermare il suo indietreggiare. "Ma certo… sei solo un giocattolo… Okay, chi è che si sta divertendo?" domandò ad alta voce.  
"_Non c'è nessuno oltre a noi. Le ragazze sono uscite da una porta secondaria."_ Rispose la voce. "_E ti sto parlando telepaticamente, per questo non mi vedi muovere la bocca."_  
"Che cosa sei? Un alieno?" fece il ragazzo, deglutendo e rimpiangendo di aver visto quei film horror dove i protagonisti venivano rapiti e sezionati dai vari tipi di ET.  
"_Credo di poter essere definito così, sì."_ Rispose la creatura senza mezzi termini. "_Ma puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Kyubey."_  
Lo strano animale saltò giù dal davanzale della finestra, camminando lentamente verso di lui, fermandosi solo quando fu giunta ai suoi piedi.  
"C-Che cosa vuoi da me? Ti avviso, non sono né un genio né un mago né altro."  
"_Vorresti diventarlo?"_  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, guardando la creatura con stupore. "Prego?"  
"_Vorresti diventare un mago?"_  
Sentì scomparire ogni traccia di paura, mentre la creatura continuava a fissarlo, come se fosse incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
"Guarda, sono una frana nei giochi di prestigio, quindi non ho nemmeno intenzione di provarci."  
"_Io intendo un mago vero. Uno di quei maghi che devono affrontare le streghe per mantenere la pace nel mondo."_  
"Stai scherzando, vero?" fece lui ironico, abbassandosi per guardare in faccia lo strano essere. "Perché mai dovrei fare qualcosa di tanto assurdo? Senza contare che le streghe esistono solo nella fantasia dei bambini e dei scrittori."  
"_Davvero? Che strano, ero sicuro che pochi minuti fa tu ne avessi vista una."_  
Il ragazzo annottò mentalmente che quell'essere aveva parlato di sé al maschile, cosa che non gli era stata subito chiaro, visto che per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto gli era impossibile indentificare il tono di voce.  
"Di cosa stai parlando? Prima ho solo assistito a uno dei più strani fenomeni che ho mai visto… anzi, fai direttamente il più strano. Ma non mi pare di avere visto delle vecchie volare su una scopa."  
"_Non intendo le streghe di voi umani." _Rispose Kyubey. "_Le streghe a cui mi riferisco sono esseri straordinari, in grado di alterare la realtà stessa."_  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi.  
"Quindi… quella cosa… quella era una strega?"  
"_Esatto. Per la prima volta, un ragazzo è riuscito a entrare dentro una strega, riuscendo a vederla… Sei senza precedenti."_  
"Devo sentirmi onorato? No, perché io ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno. Inoltre, se è come dici tu, che fine ha fatto?"  
"_È stata eliminata da una maga, che ha anche salvato le due ragazze entrate qui prima di te."_  
"Ti stai riferendo a quella che se n'è appena andata via? Questo spiegherebbe la sua espressione…"  
"_No."_ Rispose Kyubey. "_Era sì una maga, ma non è lei la responsabile della sconfitta della strega."_  
"Capisco…"  
"_Nonostante l'inizio, direi che stai prendendo piuttosto bene tutte queste informazioni. Sono pochi coloro che mi credono subito."_  
"Non sarò un genio, ma non sono stupido. So riconoscere quando qualcosa non ha una spiegazione. E tu me ne hai fornita una, che per quanto assurda, spiega il tutto. Ora… ti dispiacerebbe entrare un po' più nei dettagli? Prima mi hai chiesto se volevo diventare un mago. Perché lo chiedi proprio a me e perché dovrei accettare di combattere contro dei mostri?"  
"_Perché come ho già detto prima, tu sei stato il primo ragazzo a vedere una strega e a vedere me. Finora solo alle ragazze è stato possibile. E non diventeresti un mago senza avere nulla in cambio."_  
"Cos'è, mi darai uno stipendio?"  
"_No, qualcosa di meglio. Stringi un contratto con me. Diventa il primo mago, ed io in cambio esaudirò un tuo desiderio, qualunque esso sia."_  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. "Un… Un desiderio?" ripeté incredulo.  
"_Esatto. Qualunque cosa tu chiederai, io esaudirò la tua richiesta. Non c'è nulla d'impossibile per me. L'unica cosa che non puoi chiedere è di far scomparire le streghe. Quello è off limits anche per me."_  
"Sono un libro così aperto?" ridacchiò lui, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. "Ad ogni modo, scusa la franchezza, ma la cosa mi puzza. Sa tanto di patto col diavolo."  
"_A te la scelta. Ma le streghe sono pericolose. La maggior parte delle morti di cui senti parlare sono causate da loro. Finora sono state le maghe, che si trovano sparse per tutto il pianeta, a tenerle testa e a sconfiggerle. Ma l'equilibrio è sempre più difficile da mantenere."_  
"Quindi è per questo che le notizie di morti misteriose stanno aumentando…" rifletté il ragazzo, per poi restare a riflettere in silenzio. "… Posso chiedere qualsiasi cosa?" chiese conferma.  
"_Sì. Vuoi diventare un genio? O forse vuoi diventare più forte? Chiedi, e in cambio dei tuoi servigi io esaudirò la tua richiesta."_  
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio ancora per qualche secondo.  
"Dimmi… devo esprimere per forza subito il mio desiderio?"  
"_Sì. È la condizione per diventare mago."_  
"Capisco…"  
Senza aggiungere alto, superò Kyubey, avvicinandosi alla finestra e affacciandosi fuori.  
"Questo mondo… spesso penso che sarebbe meglio se fosse distrutto. Però… poi mi ricordo che alla fine è giusto che le cose vadano così. E se il destino mi fa fatto incontrare te…"  
Si girò verso la creatura.  
"Ecco il mio desiderio, Kyubey!" Esclamò, sorridendo. "Voglio poter esprimere il mio desiderio in futuro, quando avrò capito di che cosa ho davvero bisogno."  
"_Sei sicuro? Potrei ottenere subito qualsiasi cosa."_  
"Sono uno che non prende decisioni alla leggera. Combatterò per te, affronterò le streghe… ma il mio desiderio dovrà aspettare. Quando avrò deciso, lo saprai."  
"_Molto bene allora. Così sia."_  
Prima che il ragazzo potesse reagire, le orecchie dell'essere si allungarono, raggiungendolo e trafiggendolo al petto.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, mentre una forte luce cominciò a uscire dal suo corpo.  
Poi, sotto i suoi occhi increduli, un piccolo oggetto prese forma davanti a lui.  
"_Afferralo. È il tuo potere."_ Disse Kyubey.  
Il ragazzo portò avanti la mano, stringendola attorno ad un anello, sopra il quale era incastonata una piccola gemma.  
"_Quella è la tua Soul Gem."_ Spiegò la creatura, muovendo ancora la coda, mentre il ragazzo osservava l'anello. "_Da quella dipende la tua vita. Più userai la magia, più diventerà scura. Se non vuoi morire, dovrai sconfiggere più streghe possibili, prendendo da loro il Grief Seed. Con quello potrai rigenerare la tua Soul Gem, continuando così a vivere senza problemi. Ma se diventerà nera-"_  
"Immagino che per me non ci sarebbe più speranza, vero?" terminò il ragazzo, osservando l'anello che teneva in mano, per poi cominciare a ridacchiare.  
Pochi secondi dopo esplose in una vera e propria risata.  
"Allora temo che ci sarà un piccolo problema…" fece, attirando per la prima volta la curiosità di Kyubey.  
"_Che cosa vuoi dire?"_  
Il ragazzo smise di ridere, per poi aprire la mano.  
"La mia Soul Gem… è già nera." Disse, mostrando l'anello alla creatura. "Eppure, non mi sento in alcun modo male, anzi…" Si guardò le mani, per poi chiuderle a pugno. "Mi sento pieno di energie, come non lo sono mai stato…"  
Senza dire altro, si mise l'anello all'indice della mano sinistra.  
"Bene… direi che qui ho finito, vero? Dovrei proprio tornare a casa."  
"_Aspetta."_ Lo fermò Kyubey. "_Non mi hai detto come ti chiami."_  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, per poi sorridere.  
"Il mio nome è Muri. Otokonoko Muri." Rispose, per poi allontanarsi.  
La creatura restò immobile.  
"_Vedo che tieni fede al tuo nome… Ragazzo Impossibile."_ Osservò. "_Una Soul Gem nera fin dalla nascita e che non influisce in alcun modo… Sarà molto interessante vedere cosa farai, Otokonoko Muri."_


	2. Incontro con le maghe

**Capitolo 02: Incontro con le maghe**  
Muri alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo pieno di nubi, soffermando il suo sguardo sull'enorme ingranaggio che girava da solo, provocando attorno a se scariche di vento così potenti da danneggiare i palazzi della città.  
"Quindi è lei…" mormorò deglutendo. "È davvero diversa dalle altre… Una strega che va oltre l'umana concezione…"  
"Già… ed è nostro dovere fermarla una volta per tutte." Rispose una voce al suo fianco, senza che però lui riuscisse a vedere a chi appartenesse. "Ne va di tutte noi… e anche del resto del mondo."  
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi porgere il braccio di fronte a sé. "Non c'è bisogno che me lo ripeti, lo so perfettamente. Dopotutto, è questo il nostro destino, no?"  
"Forse il tuo… il mio non so."  
"Ah, sta zitta! Con tutti i mal di testa che mi hai provocato, non ti azzardare nemmeno per un istante a pensare che non ci sia speranza. Io da solo di certo non posso vincere. Non così."  
La voce ridacchiò.  
"Se non ci fossi stato tu, probabilmente mi sarei già arresa da molto tempo."  
"Non potremo parlare di qualcosa di più allegro? Stiamo per affrontare la nostra battaglia più dura, e mi piacerebbe pensare di riuscire a tornare a casa stasera. Sai, trasmettono l'ultimo episodio di una serie che seguo… mi dispiacerebbe perderlo."  
"Il solito otaku, eh?"  
"Non sono un otaku!" protestò lui. "Sono solo… un fan, tutto qui!"  
"Okay, okay, come vuoi tu, Impossible Boy."  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, sospirando sconsolato.  
"Ma perché nessuno mi crede?" si lamentò divertito, per poi farsi serio. "Ora però basta con le idiozie. La Notte di Walpurgis ci sta aspettando."  
"E allora non facciamola attendere oltre!"

_**DRIN! DRIN! DR-**_

Il suono della sveglia s'interruppe di colpo, sostituito dal rumore di un piccolo botto.  
Muri aveva alzato il braccio sinistro, e l'orologio digitale era letteralmente imploso su se stesso.  
Il ragazzo sollevò la testa dal cuscino, osservando il liquido dello schermo a cristalli liquidi colare lungo il comodino, sospirando.  
"Devo smetterla… è la quinta volta di seguito che la faccio esplodere…" mormorò, porgendo il braccio destro verso ciò che restava della sveglia.  
Come se nulla fosse, il liquido cominciò a scorrere all'indietro, tornando al suo posto originale, mentre i vari pezzi, come se fossero attratti da una forza invisibile, si riunirono, riprendendo la loro forma originale. In pochi secondi, la sveglia era tornata al suo antico splendore.  
"Fortuna che i miei sono in viaggio all'estero… non saprei come spiegare il fatto che ogni mattina si sente la mia sveglia esplodere…" fece, sbadigliando sonoramente e togliendosi il lenzuolo di dosso.  
Era passata quasi una settimana da quando aveva incontrato Kyubey, e in quei giorni aveva avuto modo di imparare a usare i suoi nuovi poteri.  
Inizialmente si aspettava di riuscire a fare chissà che, ma aveva presto realizzato che l'unica cosa che era in grado di fare con la sua magia era di distruggere e riparare gli oggetti. Potere utile da un punto di vista economico, ma si stava ancora domandando come potesse aiutarlo contro una strega.  
Pensando a ciò, si rese conto che da quella volta non aveva più incontrato nessuna creatura simile.  
"Possibile che quelle ragazze si stiano dando così tanto da fare? Non che mi dispiaccia, però… Ora che so che ci sono dei mostri in giro per la città non mi sento proprio del tutto tranquillo."  
Si cambiò in pochi minuti, per poi scendere in cucina a prepararsi la collazione.  
"Senza contare che ormai sto continuando a fare sogni assurdi… o almeno credo, non me li ricordo mai perfettamente…" mormorò a se stesso, versando il latte nella tazza e mettendolo a scaldare nel forno a microonde.  
Mezz'ora dopo, Muri uscì di casa, con addosso la sua divisa scolastica. Tirò fuori dalla tasca un paio di cuffie pieghevoli grigie, che indosso subito, isolandosi così dal mondo.  
Quando arrivò a scuola, notò un po' di agitazione.  
"_Che starà succedendo?"_ si chiese, guardando diversi gruppi di studenti parlare tra di loro a bassa voce.  
Osservò che alcuni di questi stavano parlando con dei poliziotti.  
Si tolse le cuffie, spegnendo il lettore mp3 e mettendo il tutto nella sua cartella.  
"_Una maga è stata uccisa."_ Fece la voce di Kyubey.  
Muri si girò, ritrovandosi a guardare l'essere, che se ne stava tranquillamente seduto su una panchina, fissandolo.  
"_Puoi comunicare con me telepaticamente. Ricordi? Gli altri non possono vedermi."_  
Il ragazzo non disse niente, si limitò ad avvicinarsi alla panchina, per poi sedersi al suo fianco, fingendo di dover sistemare qualcosa nella cartella.  
"_Che cosa significa che una maga è stata uccisa?"_ domandò senza alzare lo sguardo. "_Credevo che nessuno ne fosse a conoscenza a parte le dirette interessate e me. Che cosa ci fa la polizia qui?"_  
"_Frequentava questa scuola, ed è sparita senza lasciare traccia. Mi sembra una reazione umana cercare informazioni nel luogo che frequentava di più."_  
Muri restò in silenzio, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla Soul Gem incastonata nell'anello.  
"_Che ne è stato della strega?"_  
"_Eliminata dalla maga che hai incontrato. Ad ogni modo, ho già chiesto a un'altra Puella di venire ad aiutare."_  
"_Puella?"_  
"_Puella Magi. Così si chiamano le maghe."_  
"_Capisco… E come mai sei venuto da me?"_  
"_Volevo vedere come andava. Noto che la tua Soul Gem è ancora nera."_  
"_Già, ma nonostante l'uso continuo della magia, non è cambiato niente."_  
"_Ti consiglio di non farlo scoprire alle altre maghe. Alcune potrebbero scambiarti per una strega."_  
"_Che bello… annotterò ciò nella mia lista sulle cose assurde che ho visto e sentito da quando ti ho incontrato." _Commentò, alzandosi.  
"_Ho intenzione di creare un'altra maga."_ Disse Kyubey. "_Il suo potenziale è enorme. Potrebbe essere in grado di sconfiggere qualsiasi strega come se niente fosse."_  
"_Bene, allora fai pure. Più maghe ci sono, minore sarà la mia fatica, no?"_  
"_Hai detto che avresti combattuto per me, ma non mi sembri molto motivato."_  
"_Se posso evitare, lo faccio. Sei stato tu a propormi il patto, perciò devi accontentarti di ciò che hai. Combatterò quando sarà necessario."_  
E con questo si allontanò, diretto verso la sua classe, lasciando dietro di sé Kyubey, che agitò la coda.  
"_Chissà come sarà vederti combattere… Otokonoko_ _Muri."_

Il mago sbadigliò al suono della campanella, cominciando subito a mettere a posto il materiale della lezione, non vedendo l'ora di andare a mangiare.  
Chiuse lo zaino e fece per dirigersi verso l'uscita della classe, ma non fece in tempo a fare qualche passo che fu fermato da un suo compagno.  
"Ehi, Otokonoko!" lo chiamò lui, facendolo fermare. "C'è una persona che vuole vederti!"  
Muri si girò. "Chi?"  
"Una ragazza. E complimenti, non pensavo avessi dei gusti così buoni." Ridacchiò il compagno, allontanandosi, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso del ragazzo.  
"Ma di che stava parlando?" si domandò, per poi sentire alle sue spalle il rumore di passi che si fermavano.  
"Sei tu Otokonoko Muri?" chiese una voce che risultò familiare al ragazzo, il quale si voltò subito.  
Di fronte a lui c'era la maga che aveva incontrato nel palazzo, la quale lo stava guardando freddamente, incurante del chiacchierio che stava provocando attorno a loro.  
"Sì, sono io. E tu come ti chiami? L'altro giorno non abbiamo avuto l'occasione di presentarci e-"  
"Il mio nome è Akemi Homura." Rispose, interrompendolo. "Pare che non mi hai dato retta quel giorno."  
"Non so di cosa parli." Fece lui, per poi superarla. "E direi che non è il caso di parlarne con così tante persone presenti... maga." Le sussurrò, passandogli accanto.  
"Sei solo uno stupido." Replicò lei.  
"Come dici tu." Commentò Muri, salutandola con la mano dandole le spalle.  
Homura restò immobile a guardarlo sparire nella folla di studenti.  
"Che cos'ha in mente di fare questa volta? Non gli basta Madoka?" mormorò, chiudendo le mani a pugno.

Muri uscì dalla scuola, rimettendosi ad ascoltare la musica, dirigendosi verso il centro commerciale, dove avrebbe pranzato, per poi farsi un giro prima di andare come sempre nella sala giochi.  
A sua insaputa, dalla cima di un palazzo, due occhi rossi lo stavano osservando con interesse tramite un binocolo.  
"Quindi è lui?" chiese la ragazza a cui appartenevano, senza distogliere lo sguardo e mangiando un pezzo di biscotto a forma di pesce. "Devo dire che mi hai sorpresa ancora una volta. Credevo che solo noi ragazze potessimo vedere le streghe."  
"_Lui è un caso eccezionale."_ Rispose Kyubey. "_Non ti nascondo che ha sorpreso anche me."_  
"Però… mi sembra un po' troppo moscio. È per questo che mi hai fatto venire? Hai paura di perdere una possibile cavia?"  
"_Oh, no, non è per quello. Ti ho chiamata per mettere alla prova un'altra maga che ho nominato di recente. In cambio ha voluto che guarissi le mani di un ragazzo."_  
"Oh, un'altruista quindi." Fece lei, sorridendo. "Allora credo proprio che farò prima visita a lei. È meglio chiarirle subito come stanno le cose. Chi si sacrifica per gli altri… è solo uno stupido."

Era ormai sera quando Muri uscì dalla sala giochi, sbadigliando come al suo solito.  
"Dovrò cercare un altro posto… qui ormai conosco a memoria tutti i videogiochi…" mormorò a se stesso.  
Tuttavia, prima che potesse fare un altro passo, la sua Soul Gem cominciò a brillare, dopodiché lo scenario attorno a lui mutò di colpo, diventando come un cartone animato.  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, notando decine di piccoli televisori a tubo catodico volare sopra di lui, come se fossero degli uccelli.  
"Stiamo scherzando? Così, di punto in bianco?" si lamentò, per poi lasciare a terra lo zaino. "E va bene… temevo di non poter scappare per sempre."  
Prima che però potesse fare qualcosa, sentì un urlo femminile provenire dalla sua destra, e senza perdere ulteriore tempo, cominciò a correre in quella direzione.  
Si fermò una volta che fu di fronte a una specie di tornado composto da varie ruote, simili alle gioestre che si trovavano nei parchi giochi. Sopra di esse c'erano quelli che sembravano due orrendi angeli, i quali tenevano insieme un televisore.  
Ma quello che spaventò Muri era la ragazza dai capelli rosa al centro del tornado, la quale aveva perso il suo aspetto originale, diventando anche lei come un cartone animato, e che stava urlando spaventata.  
Attorno a lei cominciarono ad apparire altri televisori, dentro i quali Muri intravide una ragazza dai capelli biondi tenuti insieme in due code.  
"Quindi è così che si presenta una strega?" si domandò, deglutendo. "Una forma indefinita, che tortura le sue vittime…"  
Sollevò la mano sinistra, guardando la Soul Gem nera. "Allora… non mi resta che eliminarla." Disse, per poi alzare verso l'alto il braccio.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, un'ombra blu e bianca lo superò, saltando proprio al centro del nemico, colpendo a una velocità incredibile i vari televisori, per poi dirigersi verso quello tenuto dagli angeli, tagliandolo in due.  
Subito dopo saltò verso la ragazza, prendendola tra le braccia e atterrando a fianco di Muri, mentre il mondo attorno a loro scompariva, lasciandoli in un vicolo deserto della loro città.  
Il ragazzo sentì un rumore metallico, mentre una sfera rotonda cadeva a terra davanti a loro.  
"E questa strega è sistemata." Fece la figura, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di Muri.  
Si trattava della ragazza dai capelli turchesi che lo aveva preceduto in quel palazzo. Solo che non indossava più la divisa scolastica, bensì uno strano vestito, che Muri avrebbe definito da maghetta di anime, con un mantello bianco che la avvolgeva.  
"Tutto bene Madoka?" chiese lei alla ragazza dai capelli rosa, che aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
"S-Sayaka…" mormorò incredula, mentre veniva lasciata andare.  
"Scusami, scusami." Fece l'altra, portandosi dietro la testa le mani, sorridendo imbarazzata. "Proprio per il rotto della cuffia, vero?"  
"Ma tu… Quel vestito…"  
"È piuttosto ridicolo, sai?" la interruppe Muri, portandosi una mano sul fianco. "Cavoli, se combatti svestita in quel modo, prima o poi ti prenderai un accidenti."  
Solo allora le due ragazze sembrarono rendersi conto della sua presenza.  
"Tu… Tu hai visto tutto?" chiese preoccupata Sayaka, abbassando la spada che teneva ancora in mano.  
"Mi hai superato per tagliare a metà la strega, quindi sì, ho visto tutto." Rispose lui, sospirando. "Fa' attenzione con quella, è piuttosto pericolosa. Avresti potuto ferire la tua amica. O direttamente me."  
"C-Come fai a sapere delle streghe?"  
Il ragazzo sorrise, decidendo di divertirsi un po'.  
"Oh, non è certo la prima che incontro. Certo, all'inizio non sapevo che cosa fossero, poi a furia di vederle, l'ho scoperto. Ho sentito un piccolo essere bianco parlare con una ragazza, spiegandole tutta la questione di maghe e streghe."  
"Questo non spiega come tu fossi in grado di vederla!" esclamò Sayaka, ottenendo come risposta una scrollata di spalle.  
"Che posso dirti… sarò speciale." Fece sorridendo, per poi andare verso la fine del vicolo, dove giaceva il suo zaino. "Beh, è stato un piacere incontrarvi. Ti consiglio di prendere il prima possibile quel Grief Seed. Quell'attacco sarà stato fantastico, ma ti avrà prosciugato un bel po' di energia magica. Bye bye."  
Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso delle due ragazze Muri si allontanò, rimettendosi le cuffie.  
"E quello chi diamine era? Era della nostra scuola, ma non mi pare di averlo mai visto prima…" commentò Sayaka, poco prima che i suoi vestiti s'illuminassero, tornando a essere una semplice divisa scolastica.  
"_Si chiama Otokonoko Muri."_ Rispose Kyubey, apparso come dal nulla dietro di loro. "_L'unico ragazzo in grado di vedere le streghe."_  
"E tu lo lasci agire come vuole senza intervenire?" gli chiese Madoka.  
"_Non posso di certo farlo diventare una maga, no?"_ replicò l'essere, agitando lentamente la coda. "_E poi, sarà interessante vedere che cosa farà."_  
"Per me porterà solo guai." Disse senza mezzi termini Sayaka. "E poi, come osa fare commenti?!"

Muri tirò fuori le chiavi per aprire la porta, quando un'ombra coprì la luce del lampione.  
Senza scomporsi si girò, ritrovandosi a vedere Homura in piedi sopra il lampione, che lo guardava serio.  
"Akemi Homura, giusto? Scusami, tendo a far fatica a ricordare i nomi."  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?" chiese lei.  
"Dunque…" cominciò lui, alzando le dita della mano per contare. "Pensavo di andare a farmi una doccia, cenare e poi andare a letto. Per domani non devo studiare nulla, quindi potrei anche vedermi qualche episodio di anime e-"  
"Intendo con Kyubey."  
"Sai, se solo ti conoscessi un po' di più, potrei dirti che sei leggermente fissata con questa storia."  
"Rispondimi. Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Immagino tu conosca già la risposta. Mi ha raccontato di voi maghe e delle streghe. A proposito, immagino tu abbia almeno contribuito a eliminare quella dentro il palazzo, vero? In questo caso devo ringraziarti. Farei lo stesso anche con l'altra, se solo sapessi chi è."  
"Si chiamava Tomoe Mami. Ed è morta."  
Muri restò in silenzio a guardarla.  
"Capisco…" disse infine, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo. "Quindi era proprio lei quella di cui parlava Kyubey. Immaginavo fosse la stessa, ma un po' speravo che così non fosse. Ed è la stessa ragazza di cui oggi a scuola ci hanno chiesto se sapevamo qualcosa."  
"Stai lontano dalle streghe. Rischieresti solo la vita per niente."  
"Fosse per me, lo farei più che volentieri, credimi. Ma non sono di certo andato io a cercarle. Entrambe le volte mi sono ritrovato a mio malgrado coinvolto."  
"La prossima volta che capita scappa. Noi maghe non possiamo di certo preoccuparci di uno stupido che non sa tenere a freno la sua curiosità."  
Muri sbuffò.  
"Non prometto niente." Disse, inserendo la chiave nella serratura, sorridendo senza essere visto dalla ragazza. "Ho anche altri motivi per cui non darti retta."  
Homura lo osservò in silenzio.  
"Fa come vuoi. Ma ti avverto: non mettere nei guai Madoka Kaname e non cercare di convincerla a stringere un patto con Kyubey. In quel caso… non avrò pietà verso di te."  
"Madoka… Ah, la ragazzina dagli assurdi capelli rosa, giusto?" domandò lui, senza girarsi. "Mi sembra piuttosto debole per diventare una maga. Non ha la stessa determinazione tua e della sua amica. Lo posso sentire chiaramente."  
Ma non ottenne alcuna risposta.  
Voltò appena la testa, giusto per vedere che la ragazza era scomparsa.


	3. Puer e Puella Magi

**Capitolo 03: Puer e Puella Magi**  
"Su… Su, andiamo…" mormorò Muri, premendo con forza i tasti del joystick, cercando di forzare il personaggio del videogioco a vincere, ma senza successo. "Ah… diamine! Nemmeno stavolta sono riuscito a finirlo…" si lamentò, poggiando il controller sulla macchinetta della sala giochi, per poi girarsi, cercando qualche altro gioco.  
"Vediamo… che cosa potrei fare adesso?" fece, guardandosi attorno.  
Fu allora che lo sguardo si soffermò sul _Dance Dance Revolution_, sopra il quale una ragazza dai capelli rossi stava giocando con una delle canzoni più difficili presenti nel database. Almeno, così credeva, visto che tutti quelli che aveva visto provarci finora non avevano mai ottenuto ottimi risultati.  
Attento a non fare rumore per non disturbarla si avvicinò, restando a osservarla muoversi senza alcun problema sulla base, schiacciando con un tempo perfetto i tasti sulla pedana.  
Quando la canzone terminò, la ragazza si fermò con essa.  
"Allora, che te ne pare?" chiese senza girarsi. "Direi che sono decisamente più brava di te nei videogiochi."  
Muri restò sorpreso per qualche secondo, per poi annuire. "Già, è inutile controbattere. Mi piace giocare ma non sono di certo un campione. Tu invece mi sembri parecchio esperta."  
"Solo tanta pratica. E un'incredibile elasticità." Rispose lei, girandosi. "Qualcosa che solo chi possiede una Soul Gem può avere."  
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi sospirare.  
"Fortuna che doveva esserci una sola maga a città. Sei la terza che incontro e so che ce n'era un'altra prima."  
"Già, ed io sono la sua sostituta, Sakura Kyoko. Kyubey ha chiamato la migliore." Esclamò, indicandosi con il pollice. "E tu invece sei il ragazzo che vede le streghe, giusto?"  
"Avresti dovuto verificare prima. Se non fossi stato io, avresti rischiato una visita in manicomio. Ad ogni modo, sono Otokonoko Muri."  
"Non preoccuparti, non sono così stupida da parlarne così apertamente. Kyubey mi ha parlato di te, quindi ti avevo già osservato."  
"Ecco cos'era quella sensazione di essere sempre tenuto sotto controllo… Dovrei denunciarti per stalking, sai?"  
"Fai pure. Dovresti prima scoprire dove abito, e credimi, non è così facile."  
"Che cosa vuoi da me?"  
"Niente. Ero solo curiosa di incontrare questo ragazzo impossibile, come ti ha definito Kyubey."  
"E ora che mi hai incontrato? Vuoi uccidermi perché conosco il vostro segreto?"  
"Non essere ridicolo. Che motivo avrei di uccidere un semplice umano?" fece lei, per poi appoggiarsi sul corrimano del gioco e fare un salto mortale all'indietro, atterrando a fianco di Muri.  
"Vai a caccia di streghe?" chiese lui.  
"No. Vado a caccia di Puella. Più precisamente di quella nuova."  
"Sayaka? Come mai?"  
"È solo una stupida che non si rende conto di ciò che deve fare. Ho tenuto sott'occhio anche lei, e sta sprecando la sua magia in cose inutili come salvare più persone possibili. Perde tempo ad affrontare anche dei miseri Aiutanti."  
"Aiutanti?"  
"Kyubey non te l'ha detto? Sono creature simili a delle streghe, ma molto meno potenti. È un peccato distruggerli, perché possono diventare delle vere e proprie Streghe, quindi fornirci un Grief Seed. Li chiamerei più carne d'allevamento."  
"E come fanno a diventare streghe?"  
Kyoko sorrise, per poi cominciare ad allontanarsi.  
"Mangiando umani ovviamente." Rispose infine.  
Muri restò in silenzio, per poi sospirare.  
"Qualcosa mi dice che tutto questo sarà solo una grande rottura." Borbottò, per poi guardare la sua Soul Gem. "Temo proprio di dover dire addio alla mia vita di pace e armonia."  
Dicendo ciò voltò lo sguardo verso l'uscita.  
"Pare che Kyubey non gli abbia detto tutto… Bene, ciò mi permetterà un'entrata a sorpresa." Rifletté a bassa voce, per poi mostrare un sorriso.

Muri stava camminando per le strade della città, gettando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo sulla Soul Gem.  
"_Se è come penso, si dovrebbe illuminare quando sta arrivando una Strega, o quando sono vicino a una." _Rifletté, passando in mezzo alla folla come se questa non esistesse. "_E dove c'è una Strega, credo sia ormai chiaro che c'è una Puella Magi. E se quella Kyoko ha detto il vero, probabilmente ci saranno sia lei sia Sayaka."_  
Proprio in quel momento la gemma sull'anello emanò una lieve luce, che attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Ci siamo." Mormorò, sorridendo, per poi cominciare a correre.  
Si fermò una volta giunto in prossimità di un vicolo, dove però la pietra smise di brillare.  
"Eh? Si è rotta?" fece, battendoci sopra il dito.  
Per un momento sgranò gli occhi, avvertendo una sensazione opprimente su se stesso.  
"C-Che cosa… succede…" ansimò, faticando a respirare.  
Poi, pochi secondi dopo, quella sensazione cominciò a svanire.  
"Cosa mi è preso?" si chiese, per poi distrarsi quando sentì il rumore del metallo che sbatteva contro altro metallo.  
"Sembra che io sia giunto sul posto giusto!" Esclamò, dimenticandosi di quanto appena successo.  
Entrò nel vicolo, dove trovò subito una barriera rossa a ostacolargli la strada.  
Al suo interno riuscì a vedere Sayaka e Kyoko combattere tra di loro, la prima con una spada, la seconda con una lancia.  
Oltre di loro, dall'altra parte della barriera, c'era Madoka, con Kyubey poggiato sulla sua spalla.  
"Ma tu guarda… ci sono quasi tutti, eh?" fece divertito, per poi poggiare la mano sulla barriera, senza riuscire a superarla.  
"Come immaginavo… Elasticità da Soul Gem ha detto oggi, eh? Vediamo se posso fare anch'io qualcosa del genere."  
Senza essere visto da nessuna delle ragazze, troppo concentrate sulla battaglia, Muri chiuse gli occhi, per poi aprirli di colpo e saltare verso l'alto.  
Con sua sorpresa, saltò per oltre dieci metri, per poi appoggiarsi coi piedi lungo la parete giusto qualche instante, continuando a saltare in quel modo da una parete all'altra, finché non giunse sul tetto.  
"Wow… A quanto pare la magia è molto più potente di quanto pensassi! Mi sembra quasi di essere Spiderman!" esclamò entusiasta, per poi porgersi giù, proprio sopra le due maghe che si stavano affrontando. "Bene, qui sopra la barriera non c'è. Ora… o la va o la spacca!" urlò, saltando giù.  
L'urlo attirò l'attenzione delle tre ragazze, che guardarono in alto, giusto in tempo per vedere Muri atterrare in mezzo a Sayaka e Kyoko, rompendo l'asfalto sotto di lui per la forza d'urto.  
Prima che le due potessero dire qualcosa, alzò verso l'alto il braccio sinistro, dove la Soul Gem s'illuminò, per poi avvolgerlo con una luce nera.  
"C-Che cosa diamine sta succedendo?!" sbraitò la rossa, guardando incredula la scena.  
Quando la luce si dissipò, Muri riemerse da essa come se niente fosse. Ma ora la sua divisa scolastica bianca era stata sostituita da un suo corrispondente nero, con l'aggiunta di un paio di guanti dello stesso colore, i quali nascondevano la Soul Gem alla vista altrui.  
"Ehilà!" esclamò sorridendo, salutando con un cenno della mano le presenti. "Spero di non essere in ritardo per la festa. Kyoko si è dimenticata di darmi l'indirizzo, quindi ci ho messo un po' a trovarvi."  
"C-Che cosa significa questo?!" urlò Sayaka, sorpresa. "Tu… Tu sei-"  
"Un Mago, già." Completò lui, per poi spostare la mano prima a sinistra e poi a destra.  
Senza che le due ragazze potessero fare nulla, le loro armi esplosero, per poi svanire nel nulla in pochi secondi.  
"Oh, quindi è così che funziona con altra magia?" osservò Muri, per poi voltarsi verso Kyoko. "Non mi hai detto tu che era uno spreco di energia magica combattere senza motivo? Non mi pare che combattere tra di voi sia molto diverso dal cercare di salvare delle persone dalle Streghe, anzi. E tra parentesi, non approvo il fatto che tu voglia sacrificare qualcuno per poter mantenere la tua magia."  
"_Ben arrivato, Otokonoko Muri."_ Fece Kyubey, mentre la barriera si dissolveva. "_Mi chiedevo se saresti venuto o no."_  
"Non avevi detto che non potevi trasformarlo in un mago?" domandò Madoka.  
"_Ho detto che non potevo renderlo una Maga, non che non potevo farlo diventare un Mago. Per la precisione, lui è il primo Puer Magi della storia."_  
"Al vostro servizio." Disse lui, imitando un inchino. "Scherzi a parte, ero curioso di provare la mia magia in campo, anche se principalmente vorrei evitare di combattere."  
"Pessimo modo per dimostrarlo!" urlò Kyoko, evocando una nuova lancia, che gli puntò contro.  
"Che ne è stato del semplice essere umano che non volevi uccidere?"  
"Di fronte a me ho un mago, no?"  
"Sei così volubile a cambiare idea?"  
"E tu invece sei piuttosto bravo a mentire! Cavoli, mi sono proprio bevuta la storia che avevi semplicemente sentito parlare di noi!" replicò Sayaka.  
"Non vedo il perché di tutta questa agitazione. Voi siete maghe ed io un mago, e abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo. Non è così, Kyubey?"  
"_Esatto. Dovete eliminare più streghe possibili e prendere da loro i Grief Seed."_ Rispose la creatura, mantenendo il suo sorriso.  
"Sentito? Che ne dite di collaborare quindi? Più siamo e sarà più facile vincere."  
"Tsk. Dimentichi che noi abbiamo bisogno dei Grief Seed per poter usare la magia." Replicò Kyoko. "Credi davvero che una di noi, o proprio tu, vi rinunci per darlo a un'altra?"  
"Beh, io ve lo posso lasciare senza problemi, non ne ho bisogno, almeno per ora. Sto usando la magia da giorni, e la mia Soul Gem non si è scurita nemmeno un po'. Immagino sia più lenta a oscurarsi, anche se ne ignoro il motivo."  
"Ci prendi in giro?!" urlò Sayaka, furiosa. "Prima ti prendi gioco di noi e poi salti fuori con simili frasi?! Perché l'altra volta non sei intervenuto per salvare Madoka? Se non fossi arrivata in tempo-"  
"Stavo per trasformarmi quando mi hai superato, eliminando quella strega in pochi secondi. Seriamente, cosa potevo fare? E poi è stato interessante vedere come combatte una maga. Era la prima volta che assistevo allo scontro contro una Strega. Quando ho incontrato Kyubey c'ero finito dentro senza nemmeno saperlo. Diamine, avevo scambiato quel palazzo per una casa degli orrori… Tutti quei fiori e strambi animali…"  
"Sai prendere sul serio le cose o no?!" gli urlò contro la turchina. "Le Streghe uccidono gli umani! Come puoi parlarne come se niente fosse?!"  
"Forse perché in fondo considero questa la giusta punizione per la nostra razza…" rispose sincero Muri, lasciando cadere il suo sorriso. "Forse vedo le Streghe come una sorta di diluvio universale. Per quanto ci opponiamo, sono destinate a ucciderci tutti. O forse servono solo a spingerci a evolverci. Guarda, già noi tre non siamo più dei comuni umani: possediamo poteri che ci farebbero tranquillamente considerare alieni."  
"Sarai tu un alieno!" urlò Sayaka, facendo riapparire anche lei la sua arma, lanciandosi contro il ragazzo.  
Ma prima che potesse raggiungerlo, una mano batté contro il suo collo, interrompendo la corsa della ragazza.  
"Basta così." Disse Homura, che era letteralmente apparsa dal nulla alle spalle di Sayaka, colpendola per farle perdere i sensi.  
La maga turchina infatti barcollo per qualche passo, prima di cadere a terra, dove i suoi vestiti tornarono a essere quelli di sempre.  
"H-Homura!" esclamò spaventata Madoka, mentre Kyoko fissava la nuova arrivata.  
"E tu chi sei?" domandò. "E soprattutto, da che parte stai?"  
Muri si voltò a guardare la mora, che mantenne la sua solita freddezza.  
"Io sono dalla parte delle persone razionali e contro gli stupidi che lottano per niente. E voi come vi considerate, Kyoko Sakura e Otokonoko Muri?"  
La rossa strinse le mani attorno alla lancia.  
"Ci siamo già incontrate?" chiese.  
"No, è solo lei che sembra sapere tutto di noi." Rispose Muri. "Anche con me, è sbucata fuori dal nulla davanti alla mia classe chiedendo direttamente di me, senza che mi fossi presentato. Immagino che sia la tua magia a permetterti di farlo, vero?"  
"Chissà." Rispose lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai due contraenti di Kyubey.  
Quella tensione restò per qualche secondo, finché Kyoko non portò la lancia dietro la schiena, sospirando.  
"Dato che dovrei affrontare una che gioca a carte coperte e uno in grado di nascondere la propria natura, per oggi preferisco togliere il disturbo."  
"Come vuoi." Fece Muri, guardandola mentre saltava in alto, ripetendo lo stesso giochetto che lui stesso aveva fatto pochi minuti prima, scomparendo una volta raggiunti i tetti.  
"Lo hai fatto…" mormorò Madoka, che aveva raggiunto l'amica priva di sensi, guardando Homura. "Ci hai aiutate."  
"Ehi! Mi sembra che sia stato io a saltare in mezzo a quelle due pazze!" esclamò il ragazzo, facendo scomparire la sua divisa magica. "Se c'è qualcuno che devi ringraziare, quello sono io!"  
"Tu sei solo uno stupido." Intervenne la mora, guardandolo. "Sapevo che parlavi con Kyubey, ma pensare che avresti stretto un contratto con lui…"  
"Sai, sono sempre stato volubile di fronte alla possibilità di usare la magia… E quando mi è stato possibile esaudire questo mio sogno, non potevo di certo tirarmi indietro."  
"Tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa hai realmente fatto."  
"No… Per questo spero che tu possa dirmi qualcosa in più, visto che sembri odiare le maghe e me solo per via di Kyubey. Tu stessa devi aver stretto un patto con lui per diventare maga, no?"  
"_No."_ Rispose il diretto interessato, saltando già dalle spalle di Madoka. "_Io non ho fatto nulla con lei. Quando l'ho incontrata la prima volta era già una maga."_  
"Oh, quindi ce l'hai con noi perché abbiamo ottenuto i nostri poteri in maniera artificiale, mentre tu sei naturale. Ora mi è tutto chiaro e-"  
Ma Muri s'interruppe quando Homura tirò fuori dallo scudo che aveva sul braccio sinistro un fucile, che gli puntò subito contro.  
"Attento a quello che dici. Non sono più famosa per la mia timidezza." Disse lei freddamente.  
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio, per poi girarsi.  
"D'accordo. Volevo solo sdrammatizzare un po' la tensione, ma pare che abbia ottenuto l'effetto contrario. Beh, tutto quello che avevo in mente era evitare un massacro tra Puella, e mi pare di aver ottenuto un buon risultato, anche se mi sono dovuto esporre. Sayonara!"  
Dicendo ciò si allontanò camminando, lasciando le due ragazze da sole con Kyubey.


	4. Il prezzo da pagare

**Capitolo 04: Il prezzo da pagare**  
Muri si alzò dalla sua sedia, prendendo lo zaino e pronto a tornare a casa.  
Ma non fece in tempo a uscire dalla classe che sentì il chiacchierio di vari studenti farsi più forte, per poi vedere Homura entrare nella sua classe, fermandosi di fronte a lui.  
"Dobbiamo parlare." Disse semplicemente.  
"Direi che ci siamo già detti tutto l'altra volta, no?" replicò lui, cominciando a essere un po' infastidito per queste sue entrate in scena.  
"Non tutto. Volevi sapere perché odio Kyubey, no?"  
"Ehi… ne stai parlando davvero qui?" domandò Muri a bassa voce, guardando i suoi compagni che li stavano fissando, alcuni divertiti e altri incuriositi.  
"Per me non è un problema rivelare tutto quanto. Sta a te scegliere."  
"E va bene, va bene. Dimmi dove e quando vuoi parlare."  
"Seguimi."  
Senza dire altro la ragazza si voltò, uscendo.  
"Ah, state zitti!" esclamò Muri ai compagni, che non avevano smesso di ridacchiare, per poi uscire anche lui, ritrovando Homura qualche metro più avanti.  
La segui fin sul tetto della scuola, dove finalmente si fermarono.  
"Allora, di cosa vuoi parlarmi di così importante?" chiese il ragazzo, portandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
"La tua Soul Gem… è nera." Disse Homura, senza preamboli.  
"Eh? Che stai dicendo? Non l'hai nemmeno vista e vieni fuori con una frase del genere?"  
"Credi davvero che io non sappia distinguere una Soul Gem da un banale anello? Senza contare che non ce l'avevi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, quindi o l'avevi lasciato a casa o lo hai ottenuto dopo. E casualmente, da quando lo hai sei a conoscenza di noi maghe e streghe… Senza parlare del fatto che tu stesso sei diventato un mago. Cosa che non doveva succedere."  
"Sì, questo me lo dicono tutti, ma sembra che io sia un eccezione e-"  
"Non è mai successo prima. E nessuno lo può sapere meglio di me." Continuò Homura, sempre senza girarsi.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Tu sai come vengono scelti i nostri poteri?"  
Muri sussultò, leggermente sorpreso. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima… anche perché credeva che fosse solo questione di esercizio.  
"Ne deduco di no. Beh, dipende dal desiderio espresso. Il desiderio determina le dimensioni della Soul Gem e il potere magico della maga. Quindi è ben difficile trovare due maghe con lo stesso potere."  
"E con ciò?"  
"Tu che desiderio hai espresso?" chiese la ragazza, voltandosi e guardandolo con due occhi freddi, ma che per qualche motivo esprimevano preoccupazione.  
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio, per poi avvicinarsi alla ragazza, per poi superarla e appoggiandosi alla ringhiera che circondava il tetto.  
"Non sono uno stupido. So perfettamente che Kyubey non va in giro a esaudire desideri così, tanto per, chiedendo in cambio solo di affrontare le Streghe. Perciò ho chiesto qualcosa che mi permettesse di salvaguardarmi in futuro. Grazie al mio desiderio, potrei anche tornare a essere un ragazzo qualsiasi."  
"Non hai risposto alla domanda."  
"Prima perché non mi dici cos'hai chiesto tu, Akemi Homura? Se il desiderio determina la nostra magia, non è certo qualcosa da dire così alla leggera."  
I due restarono a guardarsi per qualche secondo.  
"Ti ho sottovalutato." Fece infine la ragazza. "Non sei stupido come sembri. Ma ancora non capisco cosa ti ha spinto ad accettare il patto con Kyubey."  
"Uhm… vediamo… forse cercavo qualche nuova esperienza, qualcosa che una vita normale non mi avrebbe mai potuto dare. Un'esperienza da manga in poche parole."  
"Quindi è questo che ti spinge a combattere?"  
"Non solo. Diciamo che mi è difficile ignorare le persone in difficoltà. È stato per questo che quel giorno entrai in quell'edificio, seguendo Madoka e Sayaka. So bene che prima o poi pagherò cara questa mia caratteristica. Anzi, questa situazione direi che ne è la prova. Ma basta parlare di me. Queste sono cose che avresti potuto scoprire tranquillamente chiedendo a chiunque mi conosce anche solo un po'. Dimmi di te invece. Perché odi così tanto Kyubey e chi ha stretto un patto con lui?"  
"Perché conosco la verità. La conosco fin troppo bene."  
"E di cosa si tratta allora?"  
"Se te lo raccontassi, o non mi crederesti o cadresti nella disperazione più assoluta. Conosco persone che si sono uccise dopo averla scoperta… o peggio."  
Muri la guardò serio. "È così terribile?"  
"Una mia amica ha perso la testa quando l'ha saputo. Ha cercato di uccidermi e ha distrutto la Soul Gem di un'altra ragazza."  
"Allora avevo visto bene. Quegli occhi… sono gli occhi di chi ha sofferto troppo." Disse il ragazzo. "Tu hai visto qualcosa che ti ha segnato per sempre. Qualcosa che va oltre la più pura delle paure. E temi che si possa ripetere, vero?"  
"Si è già ripetuto." Rispose Homura. "Più e più volte… ed io sono sempre stata impotente. Non sono mai riuscita a fare nulla per impedirlo. Ed è per questo che sono venuta a chiedere il tuo aiuto."  
"Oh? Credevo che non volessi collaborare con me."  
"Tra poco più di una settimana, arriverà in città una Notte di Walpurgis."  
"Notte di Walpurgis? Che cos'è?"  
"Una Strega così potente che distruggerà l'intera città."  
Muri spalancò gli occhi.  
"Stai scherzando, vero? Insomma… non può esistere qualcosa di così forte!"  
"Eppure è così: arriverà e distruggerà tutto… Una maga da sola non è lontanamente sufficiente per affrontarla."  
"Ne deduco che l'hai già vista all'opera? Ma com'è possibile? La distruzione di una città non è certo una notizia da niente."  
"Agli occhi degli umani sembrerà solo un evento atmosferico o una tragedia dovuta a cause naturali."  
_"__Agli occhi degli umani?"_ ripeté mentalmente Muri. _"Che cosa intende? Non è anche lei umana?"_  
"Io ho intenzione di affrontarla." Continuò Homura. "Ma da sola ho ben poche speranze."  
"Quindi vuoi il mio aiuto? Non per essere critico, però non è che la mia magia mi aiuti poi troppo… posso distruggere e riparare le cose, nulla di più."  
"Io posso manipolare il tempo e lo spazio." Replicò la ragazza. "Sono in grado di fermare il tempo per tutti a parte me, e come avrai notato, nel mio scudo posso mettere qualsiasi arma io voglia."  
Muri fischiò. "Però, non male! Di sicuro a scuola devi essere brava. Dopotutto, ti basta fermare il tempo per controllare le risposte senza doverti preoccupare che ti scoprano."  
"Non ho alcun interesse nella scuola." Gli rispose Homura, seria. "L'unica cosa che mi interessa è salvare Madoka."  
"Sai, potrei pensare male per questa tua fissa nel salvare quella ragazza. Per carità, non ho nulla in contrario, ma di certo mi suona ben strano."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
Muri sospirò, per poi agitare la mano. "Nulla, non importa. Ma perché la vuoi _'salvare'_, come dici tu?"  
Homura restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Perché è stata la mia prima vera amica. E perché me lo ha chiesto proprio lei."  
"Non mi sembrava dello stesso parere. Sembrava conoscerti a malapena."  
"È una storia complicata…"  
Il ragazzo fece per replicare, quando una fitta alla testa lo colpì.  
Si portò subito una mano sopra l'occhio destro, coprendolo assieme a parte della fronte, cominciando a barcollare in avanti.  
Homura lo guardò sorpresa, mentre Muri cercava di calmare il dolore.  
Voltò lo sguardo verso la ragazza, e per un instante la vide diversa: indossava un paio di occhiali rossi, e i suoi capelli, invece di essere lasciati liberi erano tenuti insieme in due lunghe trecce.  
Ma la cosa più evidente erano i suoi occhi, che invece di essere freddi esprimevano pura insicurezza e paura.  
Poi, così com'era venuta, la visione scomparve, lasciando spazio alla normale Homura.  
"Ehi, tutto bene?" chiese lei.  
Muri annuì, ma notò subito che la ragazza aveva in mano la sua Soul Gem.  
"S-Sì… ho solo avuto un altro dei miei soliti mancamenti… E tranquilla, li avevo anche prima di incontrare Kyubey. Però che strano…"  
"Cosa?"  
"Per un momento mi è parso che tu avessi gli occhiali. Assurdo, vero?"  
Homura sgranò gli occhi.  
"… Cos'hai detto?"  
Muri scosse la testa. "Da sempre, quando ho avuto questi mancamenti, ho avuto una sorta di visioni. Vedevo cose simili alla realtà, ma leggermente diverse. Tipo il colore dei capelli di una persona che cambiavano, o i vestiti… robe simili. Secondo i dottori che mi hanno visitato, non sono altro che allucinazioni dovute ai miei mancamenti. Anche se non sono riusciti a capire a cosa sono dovuti quest'ultimi."  
"Da quanto tempo ne soffri?"  
"Direi fin da quanto ne ho memoria. Perché?"  
"Perché io indossavo realmente gli occhiali prima di diventare una maga." Rispose Homura. "Ma nessuno a parte i miei parenti lo sa."  
Il ragazzo la guardò sorpreso. "N-Non dirmi che tenevi anche i capelli in due trecce… e che eri timida… Per piacere, non voglio credere di avere pure delle visioni sul passato delle persone di fronte a me…"  
La ragazza restò in silenzio, girandosi.  
"Ricordati della Notte di Walpurgis. Ti contatterò io quando sarà il momento."  
"Ehi, aspetta!" gli urlò contro Muri, cercando di raggiungerla. Ma prima che ci riuscisse, Homura scomparve nel nulla.  
Il ragazzo restò lì fermo per qualche secondo, per poi emettere un piccolo ruggito, spostando la mano sinistra di colpo, facendo esplodere un pezzo di pavimentazione.  
"Che cosa significa tutto questo?!" urlò preda della rabbia. "Perché… Perché sta succedendo questo?!"  
Seduta sul tetto di un palazzo poco lontano, Kyoko osservava in silenzio la scena, tenendo le braccia incrociate.  
"Quindi anche lui sa essere umano, eh?" fece, mordendo un bastoncino di cioccolato. "Ma qualcosa mi dice che è meglio non mettermi a giocare troppo con lui. Quel suo potere… è pericoloso. Che cos'ha chiesto, Kyubey?" domandò rivolta alla creatura dietro di lei.  
_"__Vorrei saperlo anch'io."_ Rispose questi. _"Non ha espresso alcun desiderio."_  
"Eh? Come sarebbe a dire? E come ha fatto a diventare mago?"  
_"__Il suo desiderio è stato di chiedere il suo desiderio più in là. Per questo non ho idea di quale sia."_  
"Oh… quindi le cose stanno così. In effetti, a pensarci dopo, è stato il più intelligente tra di noi…"  
Finì di mangiare il bastoncino, per poi alzarsi in piedi. "Beh, non importa. Ora, credo sia il momento di far capire a quella maghetta come stanno realmente le cose. Chissà come la prenderà se minaccio il suo ragazzo."  
Kyubey restò in silenzio a osservarla.

Muri accese la luce di camera sua dirigendosi verso il computer, facendo apparire la tastiera olografica sulla scrivania.  
"Vediamo un po' di cercare qualche informazione… Forse non sono prese sul serio, ma qualche maga potrebbe aver scritto qualcosa su questa Notte di Walpurgis per avvertire le sue colleghe…"  
Fece per digitare la frase quando il campanello di casa suonò.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio, che segnava le nove di sera.  
"Chi può essere a quest'ora?" si domandò, andando ad aprire la porta.  
Non appena la raggiunse il campanello suonò di nuovo.  
"Sì, sì, arrivo…" gridò, per poi guardare attraverso il videocitofono. "Eh? Lei?"  
Aprì subito la porta, ritrovandosi di fronte Madoka.  
"Kaname? Che ci fai qui? E soprattutto, come fai a sapere dove abito?"  
_"__Sono stato io a portarla qui."_ Rispose Kyubey, che era nascosto dietro la testa della ragazza.  
"Devi aiutarmi! Sayaka sta per fare una pazzia! Vuole affrontare Kyoko!" esclamò la rosa, guardandolo implorante. "Sei l'unico che può fermarle!"  
Muri restò in silenzio.  
"Homura non è disponibile?"  
"Non so come ritracciarla…"  
Il ragazzo sospirò, per poi uscire e chiudersi la porta dietro di sé. "So che me ne pentirò… ma fai strada."  
Segui Madoka e Kyubey attraverso quasi tutta la città, fermandosi solo quando raggiunsero un ponte che dava sopra una strada, in quel momento percorsa da decine di autovetture, nonostante l'ora.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano la maga dai capelli turchesi, con la Soul Gem in mano, e quella dai capelli scarlatti, già trasformata, che li guardarono sorprese.  
"Sayaka!" urlò la rosa, facendo girare l'amica.  
"No, Madoka!" replicò lei, tornando a guardare l'avversaria. "Non metterti in mezzo. Tu non centri nulla in questa faccenda."  
"Ehi, cerca di fare meno la bastarda!" Fece Muri, avvicinandosi anche lui. "È venuta da me disperata perché aveva paura che tu potessi commettere chissà quale idiozia."  
"Tsk. Le persone noiose si accompagnano sempre ad altre persone noiose." Osservò divertita Kyoko, brandendo la sua lancia.  
"Allora mi domando che tipi saranno i tuoi amici." Fece Homura, apparendo dal nulla dietro di lei. "Non sei stata ai patti. Ti avevo detto di lasciar perdere Sayaka Miki."  
"Il tuo modo di fare è troppo indulgente per i miei gusti! E poi mi pare che lei voglia combattere comunque."  
"In questo caso…" continuò Homura, superandola. "ci penserò io a lei. Tu non metterti in mezzo."  
La rossa sbuffò. "E va bene. Aspetterò finché non finirò queste." Disse, indicando la stecca di cioccolato che teneva tra i denti e tirando fuori dalla tasca un pacchetto di esse.  
"Sarà sufficiente."  
"Ehi… Credi davvero che ti lascerò fare ciò che vuoi?" domandò Muri, superando anche lui la maga pronta a combattere. "Possiamo risolvere questa situazione senza scendere alle mani."  
Sayaka digrignò i denti, per poi alzare la Soul Gem. "Smettetela di sottovalutarmi!" urlò.  
Madoka la guardò spaventata, per poi correre in avanti.  
"Sayaka… perdonami!" esclamò, prendendole la Soul Gem dal palmo della mano.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarla, corse verso il corrimano del ponte, lanciandola giù.  
La Soul Gem precipitò per qualche metro, fermandosi sopra il tetto di un camion, che superò il ponte in pochi secondi.  
Homura sgranò subito gli occhi, per poi scomparire e riapparire in mezzo alla strada sotto di loro, partita all'inseguimento del camion.  
"Madoka! Perché l'hai fatto?!" chiese Sayaka, raggiungendo l'amica.  
"Perché se non l'avessi fatto-"  
Ma la rosa s'interruppe quando l'amica le cade tra le braccia, inerte.  
"Sayaka?"  
Muri corse subito verso di loro, imitato da Kyoko, poggiando un dito sul collo della turchina.  
"C-Cosa…" mormorò, mentre Kyubey saltava sul corrimano.  
_"__Questa non è stata una bella mossa, Madoka."_ Disse tranquillo. _"Insomma, perché hai buttato via così una tua amica? Che ti è preso?"_  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi sgranati, mentre Kyoko sollevava per il collo Sayaka.  
"No, ti prego!" esclamò Madoka.  
"Insomma, che storia sarebbe?" gridò la rossa, sgranando anche lei spaventata gli occhi. "Questa tipa è morta all'improvviso!"  
Muri restò in silenzio mentre Kyoko depositava a terra il corpo della ragazza, per poi voltarsi verso Kyubey. "Credevo che la Soul Gem dovesse andare distrutta perché avesse delle conseguenze su di noi!"  
_"__Siete in grado di mantenere il controllo del vostro corpo al massimo in un raggio di cento metri di distanza."_ Rispose lui come se niente fosse.  
"Cento metri?" ripeterono insieme Muri e Kyoko.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?!" continuò il ragazzo, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
_"__Ovviamente di solito portate sempre il vostro corpo con voi, perciò questo genere di incidenti capita molto di rado."_  
"Ehi… il corpo non è mica un oggetto che ci portiamo in giro come un cellulare o un orologio!" urlò Otokonoko. "Cos'è successo a Sayaka! Rispondi!"  
Kyubey sospirò.  
_"__Quella non è Sayaka. È soltanto un involucro vuoto."_  
"Un… involucro vuoto?" ripeté Madoka.  
_"__La vera Sayaka l'hai presa e gettata via prima."_  
"Cosa? Come sarebbe?" continuò a chiedere la rossa, portandosi la mano sopra la Soul Gem, che ora che era trasformata si trovava incastonata nel suo petto, mentre Muri osservò il suo anello.  
_"__Non potrei di certo chiedervi di combattere le streghe restando in un corpo fragile con quello umano."_ Continuò Kyubey. _"Per voi, il vostro vecchio corpo originario rappresenta solo una pura e semplice appendice. Nient'altro che un'attrezzatura esterna. E allo scopo di farvi sfruttare la magia al meglio, la vostra anima viene prelevata e le viene conferito un aspetto più robusto e compatto."_  
"La Soul Gem… è la nostra anima?" concluse Muri, togliendosi l'anello dal dito e fissandolo incredulo.  
_"__Il mio compito, al momento della stipula del contratto, è quello di estrarre l'anima dal corpo per restituirvela con la forma della Soul Gem."_  
"Che cosa?! Cosa ci hai fatto?!" domandò Kyoko, avvicinandosi minacciosamente alla creatura, per poi sollevarla tenendola per la testa. "Tu ci hai presi in giro! Tu ci hai ingannato e trasformato in una specie di zombie!"  
"Non… Non possiamo morire…" mormorò Muri, con gli occhi sgranati. "Siamo come… degli immortali… è così che stanno le cose?"  
_"__Non lo trovate vantaggioso? Per quanto il cuore possa fermarsi, per quanto sangue possiate perdere, basterà aggiustare il corpo con la magia e tornerà a muoversi come se niente fosse. A meno che la vostra Soul Gem non venga distrutta, voi siete invulnerabili. Un corpo del genere, per combattere, è più efficace di uno pieno di punti deboli."_  
"Che cosa significa?!" urlò il ragazzo, mostrando la sua disperazione nella voce. "Noi siamo umani! Siamo mortali! È contro la nostra natura una simile cosa!"  
"È orribile… questo è davvero troppo…" concordò Madoka, tremando e cominciando a piangere sul corpo dell'amica.  
_"__Voi umani fate sempre così. Quando vi viene svelata la verità per come è, reagite tutti allo stesso modo. Non capisco perché. Perché per gli umani è così importante il luogo dove si trova l'anima?"_  
"Proprio perché siamo umani!" urlò il ragazzo. "L'immortalità non è fatta per noi! E se l'unico modo per restare umani è di tenere la nostra anima dentro di noi, così sia!"  
Proprio mentre diceva ciò, Homura riapparve con la Soul Gem di Sayaka, che posò sopra il suo corpo.  
Tutti si voltarono verso la mora, che si limitò a scostarsi i capelli con una mano, come se niente fosse.  
Pochi secondi dopo la turchina ansimò, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro per diverso tempo, per poi alzarsi lentamente in piedi, sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti a parte Homura.  
Sayaka si guardò intorno, osservando le facce dei presenti.  
"Beh?" chiese infine. "Che succede?"


	5. La verità dietro Homura Akemi

**Capitolo 05: La verità dietro Homura Akemi**  
La campanella segno la fine della giornata, ma Muri restò seduto al suo posto, con gli occhi diretti verso il basso.  
"Ehi, Otokonoko!" lo salutò un suo compagno, avvicinandosi al suo banco. "Oggi non torni a casa?"  
Il ragazzo restò in silenzio, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.  
"Ti senti bene? Oggi sei più silenzioso del solito." continuò il compagno, guardandolo. "Sembri diverso…"  
Non appena finì quella frase Muri si alzò di colpo, prendendolo per la divisa e facendolo sbattere contro il banco, tenendolo fermo contro esso.  
"Vuoi vedere quanto posso essere diverso?" sussurrò, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei presenti. "Se oserai definirmi ancora così potrei mostrarti _quanto_ posso essere diverso."  
"E-Ehi… lasciami a-andare…" ansimò lui, faticando a respirare per la pressione. "C-Che cosa ti p-prende?! Non è d-da te comportarti c-così!"  
Solo allora riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello di Muri, e il ragazzo sussultò.  
I suoi occhi erano spenti, come se non si rendesse nemmeno conto di ciò che stava facendo.  
Muri lasciò la presa, per poi prendere lo zaino e allontanarsi.  
Alcuni suoi compagni andarono subito a soccorrere la vittima della sua ira, che però restò ferma dove si trovava, tremando e ansimando.  
"Quello… Quello non era Muri…" mormorò spaventato. "Quegli erano gli occhi… di un mostro."

Muri si lasciò cadere su una panchina, restando in silenzio.  
Si accorse a malapena che qualcuno gli si sedette accanto, condividendo con lui quella quiete che sapeva di tempesta.  
"Vedo che non sono l'unica ad aver preso male la verità." Fece Sayaka. "Ma da te, mi aspettavo una reazione diversa."  
Muri mostrò un sorriso triste.  
"Sapevo che stringere quel patto non era qualcosa di positivo… Ne avevo la sensazione… Ma non pensavo sarei diventato ciò che più odio…"  
"Uno zombie?"  
"Non proprio quello, ma rende l'idea. Se c'è una cosa che mi spaventa davvero, quella è l'immortalità. Ironico, non è vero?" rispose lui, chiudendo le mani a pugno. "E te?"  
"Anch'io sto cominciando a pentirmi della mia scelta. Forse dovevo rifletterci meglio… Il mio desiderio si sta rivoltando contro di me."  
Muri non disse nulla, restando in ascolto.  
"Un mio amico… aveva perso ogni speranza di suonare dopo un incidente. Le sue mani avevano riportato danni troppo gravi. Per questo ho chiesto a Kyubey di guarirlo. Speravo… Speravo così di poter stare al suo fianco. Ma ora… ora come posso stare con lui sapendo di essere così?"  
"Capisco… Quindi è stato questo il tuo desiderio. Ben più nobile e coraggioso del mio."  
"Cos'hai chiesto?"  
"Credevo di aver chiesto qualcosa che mi permettesse di salvarmi. Ma solo ieri ho compreso che non era possibile… Non posso tornare umano. Non posso neppure combattere fino all'esaurimento."  
Dicendo ciò mostrò a Sayaka la sua Soul Gem. "È sempre stata così… se per voi maghe il nero rappresenta un pericolo, per me cosa significa? Posso usare tutta la magia che voglio senza risentirne… Sembra che il desiderio, assieme a ciò che vuoi, realizzi anche quello che temi di più. Sono sicuro che anche se cercassi di distruggere la mia anima, risulterebbe impossibile."  
La turchina si alzò dalla panchina.  
"Ho giudicato male anche te. Sembra che non sia capace di fare nemmeno ciò." Fece. "Come con Kyoko… scaglio sentenze troppo presto, senza conoscere la situazione. Tu, che le altre volte ti sei mostrato come uno che non prende sul serio le cose, in realtà pensi a ogni tua singola azione, vero?"  
Muri sospirò divertito.  
"È così. Ogni singolo passo che faccio mi lascia dietro una marea di domande. E se avessi sbagliato? E se avessi dovuto cambiare direzione? Se non mi fossi dovuto muovere?"  
Muri alzò lo sguardo verso Sayaka. "Quante persone ho condannato stringendo il contratto con Kyubey? Come ho variato gli eventi?"  
"Non ho le risposte alle due domande… Non le ho nemmeno per le mie." Rispose la ragazza. "Però… ho deciso come dare uno scopo alla mia esistenza. Combatterò per salvare questo mondo, finché mi sarà possibile. Tu cosa farai?"  
Il ragazzo si alzò, dandole le spalle.  
"Cercherò di impedire a chiunque altro di cadere nella nostra maledizione." Disse, mentre Sayaka annuiva, per poi allontanarsi.  
Dopo qualche secondo aprì di nuovo la bocca. "Quindi dimmi pure cosa devo fare per impedire a Madoka Kaname di stringere il patto con Kyubey, Homura Akemi."  
La ragazza in questione uscì da dietro l'albero dove si trovava, avvicinandosi.  
"Ti ringrazio." Disse semplicemente.  
"Dimmi… tu come hai reagito quando lo hai scoperto?"  
"Come tutti gli altri. E come tutti, non volevo crederci. Adesso capisci perché non ne potevo parlare?"  
"Ti avrei preso per pazza se non l'avessi visto con i miei occhi… e non è nemmeno la cosa peggiore, vero?" Muri si voltò verso di lei. "Dimmi che cosa nasconde davvero Kyubey. Dimmi qual è il suo vero obiettivo. Tu lo sai, vero?"  
"Non posso dirtelo. Ora, sapere tutto, ti distruggerebbe. Proprio come Sayaka Miki si sta autodistruggendo. A differenza tua, la sua Soul Gem non è invincibile."  
"Capisco…"  
"Allora ci sei anche tu." Fece una voce, mentre Kyoko arrivava tranquilla, mangiandosi una mela.  
Homura guardò i due, per poi girarsi. "Seguitemi. Ora il nostro obiettivo è lo stesso. Vi spiegherò tutto ciò che c'è da sapere sulla Notte di Walpurgis. Forse in tre abbiamo qualche speranza. Se la eliminiamo… Nessuno dovrà più stringere un patto con Kyubey."  
"Tanto mi basta allora."

Muri osservò con meraviglia la casa di Homura. L'interno sembrava vuoto, completamente bianco, ma sospesi nel nulla c'erano decine e decine di quadri e fogli, con scritti sopra quelle che sembravano formule e frasi in una lingua sconosciuta.  
Al centro c'era un tavolino simile a quelli che si trovano nei bar, con attorno diverse panche che sembravano formare dei cerchi.  
Sopra di tutto si trovava quello che pareva essere l'ingranaggio di un enorme orologio, il quale però era fermo.  
Homura appoggiò sul tavolo una mappa, indicando un punto, mentre Kyoko tirò fuori chissà da dove una confezione di ramen istantaneo, che cominciò a mangiare. Muri invece si limitò a sedersi e a chinare la testa per osservare meglio.  
"Questo è il luogo dove comparirà la Notte di Walpurgis." Disse la mora, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso i due ospiti.  
"Capisco…" fece Otokonoko, portandosi una mano sotto il mento per riflettere. "Quindi è lì che dovremo trovarci quando attaccherà, eh?"  
"Come fai a esserne sicura?" domandò invece la rossa, indicando la mappa con le bacchette del ramen.  
"Statistiche."  
"Statistiche?" ripeté Kyoko, per nulla convinta. "Se non sbaglio in questa città non si era mai fatta vedere prima una Walpurgis. Su quali dati si basano le tue statistiche?"  
Homura restò in silenzio a fissarla.  
"Deduco che sia qualcosa a che fare con lo stesso motivo per cui eri a conoscenza del segreto sulle Soul Gem, vero?" s'intromise Muri, guardandola. "Però se vuoi che ti aiutiamo completamente, devi dirci come stanno realmente le cose."  
_"__È quello che vorrei sapere anch'io… Homura Akemi."_ Fece Kyubey, uscendo da un'ombra, fermandosi di fronte a loro.  
Kyoko alzò subito la mano, evocando la lancia, che gli puntò contro.  
"E tu come osi presentarti ancora davanti a me?!" esclamò, senza nascondere la sua rabbia.  
_"__Calma, calma. Così ora sarei un ospite indesiderato?"_  
"Precisamente." Rispose Muri, alzandosi. "La tua presenza non è più gradita."  
_"__Non ce l'avrete con me per non avervi detto tutta la verità, vero?"_  
"Non tentarmi… mi sto trattenendo dal farti esplodere. Sarebbe l'occasione buona per vedere se la mia magia funziona anche sugli esseri viventi!"  
_"__Sono venuto qui per darvi informazioni su un fatto che coinvolge tutti voi."_  
"Eh?" fece Kyoko, senza spostare la lancia.  
_"__Sayaka Miki si sta logorando prima del previsto. Non usa solo il potere magico, ma lei stessa sta generando una maledizione."_  
"E di chi credi sia la causa di ciò?" domandò il Puer, indignato dalla faccia tosta di Kyubey.  
_"__Se continua così potrebbe diventare un problema serio prima che giunga la notte di Walpurgis."_ Continuò lui imperterrito, incurante delle minacce che stava ricevendo. _"Vi consiglio di stare allerta."_  
"Da che cosa? Da una ragazza che non sa più cosa fare per colpa tua?"  
_"__Perché non lo chiedete a lei? Sono certo che saprebbe rispondere. O forse, tu che sei al corrente di tutto, lo sai già, Homura?"_  
La ragazza restò in silenzio, ignorando lo sguardo che stava ricevendo dagli altri due.  
_"__Come pensavo. Mi piacerebbe molto sapere come hai ottenuto questo genere di conoscenza. E chi-"_  
"Hai detto quello che dovevi dire, no?" lo interruppe la mora. "Ora sparisci!"  
Kyubey non prosegui, voltandosi e scomparendo così com'era venuto.  
"Che cosa voleva dire? Cosa significa che Sayaka potrebbe diventare un problema?" domandò Muri.  
Per la prima volta, Homura mostrò la parvenza di un sentimento: la tristezza.  
Abbassò lo sguardo. "La Soul Gem di Sayaka ha accumulato troppe impurità. Se non la purifica in fretta, la situazione diventerà irrecuperabile."  
Il ragazzo chiuse le mani a pugno, mentre il suo anello rifletteva la luce delle lampade della casa.  
Kyoko invece non fece nulla, restando semplicemente in silenzio.  
"Ci penserò io ad aiutarla, per quel che posso fare." Continuò Homura.  
Ma prima che potesse dire altro, Muri le lanciò qualcosa, che lei prese al volo.  
"Dagli quello." Disse, mentre la ragazza ammirava il Grief Seed appena ricevuto. "A me non occorre, ma mi pare di capire che lei invece ne abbia un dannato bisogno."  
"E tu cosa farai senza quello?" domandò la rossa, per poi zittirsi quando il ragazzo le mostrò la sua Soul Gem.  
"La mia maledizione è ben peggiore della vostra. La mia Soul Gem è immortale, come me. È stata nera fin dal principio, e non ha risentito in alcun modo dell'uso della magia. Ho ottenuto quel Grief Seed da una strega che ho affrontato qualche giorno fa, tenendolo da parte per una situazione del genere."  
Homura restò in silenzio a osservare il lascito della strega, per poi annuire.  
"Va bene. Glielo consegnerò io."

Muri decise di passare per la piazza con le fontane per tornare a casa.  
Aveva lasciato la casa di Homura un paio di ore prima, ma aveva preferito farsi una passeggiata nel vano tentativo di schiarirsi le idee.  
_"__Che cosa vorrà dire tutto questo?"_ si chiese. _"Una Soul Gem nera indica la fine di una maga, o nel mio caso di un mago. Ma allora perché Homura e Kyubey sembravano riferirsi a un altro evento? È come se il fatto che la Soul Gem diventi nera significhi qualcosa di peggiore della morte del suo proprietario."_  
"Tu…" sentì dire da una voce a lui conosciuta, poco lontana. "una volta hai detto che se lo volessi potrei diventare una maga eccezionale. È… la verità?"  
Il ragazzo fece attenzione a non fare alcun rumore, avvicinandosi a Madoka, seduta su una panchina, che stava parlando con Kyubey. Si nascose dietro una delle fontane, grato al buio che lo aiutò a nascondersi.  
_"__Eccezionale è una previsione riduttiva. Tu diventeresti una maga senza eguali. Probabilmente la più potente del mondo."_ Rispose la creatura, sedendosi accanto alla ragazza.  
"Se avessi accettato subito… Sayaka non sarebbe stata costretta a diventare una maga."  
_"__Sayaka ha scelto di realizzare il suo desiderio… La ragione per cui è diventata una maga non ha niente a che vedere con te."_  
Tra i due calo il silenzio, finché la rosa non decise di riprendere la parola.  
"Perché soltanto io?" chiese infine.  
_"__Non sei solo tu. Non so spiegarlo, ma… tu e Muri nascondete un potere latente che va oltre le mie previsioni."_  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi nel sentirsi nominare.  
"Muri?" ripeté Madoka. "Anche lui?"  
_"__Per i maschi umani dovrebbe essere impossibile accorgersi di me. Come delle streghe. Tuttavia lui è sempre stato in grado di farlo. L'ho tenuto sott'occhio dal momento in cui è apparso su questo pianeta. Tu e lui siete forse gli esseri più potenti che io abbia mai incontrato."_  
"Com'è possibile?"  
_"__Muri è in possesso di qualcosa che non riesco a decifrare. Lui può vedere cose che sfuggono anche a me. Il fatto che la Soul Gem sia nata nera è una prova di quanto sia un ragazzo impossibile. Non dovrebbe essere possibile una cosa del genere."_  
"E me? Io non ho nulla di speciale, sono solo una debole ragazzina!"  
_"__Le tue facoltà vanno al di là di tutte le mie conoscenze."_ Rispose Kyubey impassibile.  
"Davvero?"  
_"__Se rilasciassi tutta la tua energia, non solo potresti compiere miracoli, ma riusciresti persino a sovvertire le leggi dell'universo."_  
Muri sgranò ulteriormente gli occhi, incapace di assorbire tutte quelle informazioni che stava sentendo.  
_"__Nemmeno io capisco per quale motivo tu sia l'unica ad avere una tale preposizione. Quando Muri ha stretto il contratto con me pensavo avrebbe rilasciato molta energia, invece, con il suo desiderio, ha ritardato quel momento."_  
Madoka restò in silenzio, per poi voltarsi a guardare Kyubey. "Io ho sempre pensato… di essere una persona totalmente priva di qualità. Finora ho vissuto chiedendomi in continuazione se avrei mai potuto rendere felice qualcuno. Ero convinta che la mia esistenza fosse del tutto inutile. Questo mi faceva sentire frustata e sola. Ma credevo di non avere modo di cambiare."  
_"__La realtà è ben diversa, eh?"_ replicò Kyubey, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo. _"Madoka, se solo tu lo volessi, potrei renderti una dea onnipotente."_  
"Mi chiedo se… questo mi permetterebbe cose che nemmeno tu sei in grado di fare."  
_"__Ad esempio?"_  
"Se stringo il contratto con te… potrò far tornare Sayaka com'era prima?"  
_"__Per una come te dovrebbe essere una cosa da niente. Ma sei davvero disposta a rinunciare alla tua anima per questo desiderio?"_  
"Se è per il bene di Sayaka… lo farò! Ti prego, trasformarmi in una-"  
"Accidenti!" esclamò Muri, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio. "Non farlo!" urlò, correndo verso di lei.  
Ma prima che lui o Madoka potessero finire la loro azione, Kyubey fu colpito da una raffica di proiettili, che lo trapassarono da parte a parte, lasciandolo pieno di buchi.  
La rosa spalancò lentamente gli occhi, mentre la creatura cadeva a terra inanime.  
Pochi secondi dopo sentirono un tonfo metallico, che costrinse i due a girarsi, ritrovandosi così a fissare Homura, ai cui piedi giacevano una pistola e i bossoli dei proiettili appena usati.  
"Ho-Homura…" fece Muri, guardandola avvicinarsi.  
"Grazie." Disse lei superandolo e raggiungendo Madoka, che la guardò spaventata.  
"È… È terribile…" fece, chiudendo gli occhi. "Come hai potuto farlo?"  
Homura prese fiato, come se faticasse a credere a ciò che stava sentendo. "Perché continui a sacrificarti per gli altri? Cosa ti da il diritto di ritenerti inutile?"  
La rosa le riservò uno sguardo sorpreso.  
"Dovresti smetterla di sottovalutarti. Ci sono persone che tengono a te! Persone che soffrirebbero se ti succedesse qualcosa!"  
Homura la prese per le spalle. "Non ci pensi a loro? Come fai a non accorgerti che per quelle persone sei importante?" continuò, cominciando piangere, cosa che sorprese non poco Muri. "Se tu scomparissi, che ne sarebbe di tutti gli sforzi che compiono per proteggerti?!"  
Detto ciò cade in ginocchio, esausta.  
Il Puer accorse subito in suo aiuto, mentre Madoka restò a fissarla incredula.  
"Hai usato troppa magia." Osservò Muri, guardando la mora. "Credevo che tu più di tutti sapessi che cosa comporta."  
"Non… Non potevo non intervenire." Ansimò lei, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altra ragazza.  
"Madoka…" disse il ragazzo, guardandola. "Non so cosa tu abbia fatto per Akemi, ma è chiaro che per lei tu sei molto importante. Solo per lei dovresti rifiutare ad ogni costo di stringere un contratto con Kyubey. Non ne vale la pena."  
La non maga restò in silenzio.  
"Tu… Tu hai sentito tutto, vero?" chiese, ricevendo un assenso come risposta. "Allora perché mi parli così? Anche tu sei diventato un mago!"  
"Ma io non sapevo a cosa andavo incontro!" replicò lui. "Se l'avessi saputo, col cavolo che avrei dato retta a quel diavolo! Sono stato uno stupido a non seguire il mio istinto! Tu invece sai già tutto!"  
Madoka restò a fissarli, per poi voltarsi e allontanarsi. "Scusatemi… devo andare a cercare Sayaka."  
"Aspetta…" urlò Homura, cercando di alzarsi in piedi ma ricadendo subito. "Madoka!"  
Muri la tenne ferma per le spalle, cercando di non farla sforzare troppo, mentre la ragazza scoppiava a piangere.  
"Kyubey… è tutta colpa sua…" mormorò lui, digrignando i denti. "Perché ha fatto tutto questo?"  
_"__Sapevi che sarebbe stato tutto inutile."_ Esclamò una voce che gli fece sgranare gli occhi.  
Voltò subito lo sguardo, ritrovandosi a fissare Kyubey, che stava in piedi su una ringhiera.  
"C-Cosa…?"  
_"__Ho molti corpi di scorta. Distruggerne uno è del tutto inutile."_ Spiegò, saltando giù e dirigendosi verso il suo stesso cadavere, per poi cominciare a mangiarlo, finché non lasciò nulla.  
Il ragazzo osservò quello spettacolo disgustato.  
Homura si alzò in piedi, sempre sorretta da Muri, fissando Kyubey con freddezza, come se il suo sfogo di poco prima non fosse mai avvenuto.  
_"__È la seconda volta che vengo ucciso da te, ma questo mi ha permesso di capire la natura del tuo attacco."_ Fece.  
"Tu… Tu sei un mostro in tutti i sensi…" fece Otokonoko.  
_"__Io? Eppure non sono io quello che proviene da un altro universo."_ Rispose la creatura come se niente fosse, per poi fermarsi a fissare la mora. _"Tu provieni da un'altra linea temporale."_  
Muri spalancò gli occhi, guardando la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia.  
"Io so tutto sulla tua vera identità… e so quello che stai tramando." Confermò lei, liberandosi della presa del ragazzo.  
_"__Capisco… è per questo che tenti di ostacolarmi fin dall'inizio? Desideri così tanto cambiare il destino di Madoka Kaname?"_  
"Esatto. Ti impedirò di portare a termine il tuo piano… Kyubey." Qui Homura socchiuse gli occhi. "O dovrei dire… Incubator?"  
Kyubey restò in silenzio, mentre Muri sgranò gli occhi e cominciò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca diverse volte prima di riuscire a recuperare la voce.  
"Incu… bator?" ripeté con tono atono.  
"Già… è il suo vero nome." Spiegò Homura, voltandosi verso di lui. "Volevi sapere la verità? Bene, ora te la dirò davanti a lui, così da non lasciare alcun dubbio. Il destino finale di ogni maga… il motivo per cui la loro Soul Gem non deve mai diventare nera… è perché quando ciò avviene la Soul Gem muta, trasformandosi in un Grief Seed."  
Gli occhi del mago tremarono, per poi spostarsi di colpo sul suo anello.  
"Q-Quindi… quando diventa nera…"  
"La maga a cui appartiene cessa di esistere, trasformandosi in una Strega. Proprio così. E lo so… perché ho già visto innumerevoli volte Sayaka Miki e Madoka Kaname trasformarsi."  
Restò impassibile a osservare il ragazzo di fronte a lui, mentre Kyubey non diceva nulla.  
"È questo il motivo per cui sono a conoscenza di dove la Notte di Walpurgis attaccherà. È perché io ho già vissuto tutto questo. Sto ripetendo gli eventi allo scopo di salvare Madoka Kaname… la mia migliore amica."  
Muri restò in silenzio.  
"Ed io…?" domandò infine. "Cosa ne è stato di me le altre volte?"  
"Non ne ho idea. Questa è la prima linea temporale dove ti incontro. Otokonoko Muri… non esiste in nessun altro tempo."  
Dicendo ciò, la maga si voltò, per poi sparire nel nulla, lasciando Muri da solo con Kyubey.  
_"__Interessante. Diventi sempre più interessante, Muri."_ Osservò lui. _"Un anomalia in ogni senso e-"_  
Non terminò mai la frase.  
Muri aveva alzato il braccio, facendolo dissolvere all'instante, come sabbia al vento.  
"Incubator… hai passato il segno." Decretò, guardando con occhi di ghiaccio il punto dove si trovava la creatura fino a pochi instanti prima. "Tu e i tuoi simili… avete fatto troppi danni in nome dell'Entropia."


	6. Un sacrificio necessario

**Capitolo 06: Un sacrificio necessario**  
_"__Ancora nessuna notizia sulla misteriosa morte della studentessa Sayaka Miki. La polizia sta continuando a sentire i suoi amici e famigliari per-"_  
Il presentatore non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la televisione venne spenta.  
"E non si sa più niente nemmeno di Kyoko… posso immaginare che sia stata coinvolta nella battaglia contro Sayaka…" sussurrò Otokonoko Muri, osservando in silenzio l'apparecchio, per poi voltare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
Le nuvole avanzano minacciose sopra la città, anticipando quella che gli esperti avevano previsto essere una delle tempeste più forti della storia, tanto che era già stato emanato l'ordine di evacuare le abitazioni e dirigersi in punti di raccolta.  
Ovviamente non sapevano la verità dietro a quel cataclisma annunciato.  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardare la sua camera, per poi sorridere triste.  
"È stato bello finché è durato…" mormorò, per poi uscire dalla stanza, avanzando lentamente attraverso la casa, finché non si ritrovò fuori. "Ma tutto ha una fine."  
Non si preoccupò nemmeno di accostare la porta, tantomeno si girò una sola volta. Si mise le mani in tasca, allontanandosi sempre di più.

Mentre si dirigeva al rifugio, si fermò lungo la strada, voltandosi a guardare Homura, che gli stava dando le spalle, osservando il fiume di fronte a sé.  
"Te ne vai quindi?" chiese lei.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Ti raggiungerò presto. Prima però ho delle questioni urgenti da sbrigare."  
"Tieni sott'occhio Madoka per me. Io probabilmente non potrò più vederla."  
"Mi spiace, ma anch'io ho intenzione di combattere. Semplicemente, prima devo parlare con una persona. Dopodiché… porterò a termine il mio destino."  
"Cos'hai intenzione di fare?" chiese la ragazza, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Muri restò in silenzio, per poi sorridere e riprendere il suo percorso.  
"Voglio finalmente esprimere il mio desiderio." Rispose, lasciando Homura a guardarlo sorpresa.

I vetri della palestra dove erano stati fatti evacuare i cittadini di quella zona tremarono sotto la forza del vento.  
Muri restò seduto in silenzio sulla coperta a lui assegnata, osservando gli altri attorno a lui.  
Il suo sguardo però continuava a fermarsi su Madoka e la sua famiglia, che si trovavano poco più lontano da lui.  
A un certo punto la rosa si alzò, dicendo qualcosa ai suoi genitori e allontanandosi di corsa.  
"Quindi hai deciso… Kaname Madoka." Mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi. "La tua scelta ti fa onore."  
Dicendo ciò si alzò anche lui, dirigendosi verso un'altra uscita, deciso a fare il giro più lungo per raggiungere la ragazza.  
Quando la raggiunse, vide Kyubey allontanarsi, lasciandola da sola in lacrime.  
"Dunque hai fatto la tua scelta." Fece senza salutarla, costringendola così a voltarsi.  
"Sì…" rispose lei, non troppo sorpresa nel vederlo. "Ci ho pensato a lungo, e ho finalmente capito cosa voglio fare."  
"So perfettamente cosa chiederai a Kyubey." Disse lui, guardandola negli occhi. "Sei sicura di volerlo?"  
"Tu come-"  
"Io ho finalmente compresa tutta la verità su di me." Rispose subito Muri, senza lasciarle il tempo di concludere la domanda. "Ora mi è tutto chiaro. Perciò te lo chiedo ancora: sei disposta a compiere questo sacrificio per un mondo del genere?"  
"E il mondo per cui Sayaka e molte altre maghe hanno combattuto e si stanno ancora battendo. Devo farlo per loro. Homura sta affrontando nuovamente la Notte di Walpurgis, ed è da sola, visto che tu sei qui."  
Muri annuì.  
"Allora vai! La tua migliore amica, la tua vera migliore amica, sta aspettando il tuo aiuto! Lei e tutte le altre vittime di Incubator. Io vi raggiungerò presto."  
Madoka sorrise, per poi voltarsi e correre via.  
"Madoka!" urlò una voce, mentre una donna dai capelli rosa usciva dalla porta della palestra, correndo verso la ragazza.  
Ma il braccio di Muri interruppe la sua corsa.  
"Le farebbe solo più male." Disse, voltandosi a guardarla triste. "Sua figlia ha preso la decisione più coraggiosa di tutte."  
"Tu… Tu chi sei?" chiese la donna.  
Muri sorrise rassegnato.  
"Io sono un ragazzo impossibile. Un ragazzo che non dovrebbe esistere. E sua figlia… è la mia salvatrice. Mia e di tutto il resto del pianeta. E forse dell'universo."  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Ciò che sto per dirvi potrà sembrare assurdo… ma non importa. Perché questo universo presto scomparirà per sempre."  
La donna sgranò gli occhi, mentre il ragazzo cominciò a spiegarle tutto sulle Streghe e delle Maghe, di quello che era successo a Sayaka Miki, e della vera natura di quella tempesta.  
Alla fine la madre di Madoka crollo in ginocchio a terra.  
"La mia bambina… sta per affrontare un simile mostro…? E potrebbe diventarlo anche lei-"  
"No." La interruppe il ragazzo. "Sua figlia non diventerà una strega. Ma la sua scelta sarà altrettanto dolorosa. Mi dispiace, ma non rivedrà mai più Madoka. A nessun essere vivente ordinario sarà più possibile incontrarla. Perché sua figlia sta per trascendere il nostro piano dell'esistenza, diventando qualcosa di superiore. Sovrascriverà l'intera storia, e nessuno si ricorderà più di lei."  
"Tu che lo sai… perché non le impedisci di compiere questa follia?!" gli urlò contro la donna. "Perché non prendi il suo posto?!"  
"Perché io non posso desiderare una cosa del genere. Se lo facessi, condannerei all'oblio tutta l'esistenza. Però… ho intenzione di aiutare Madoka con tutto me stesso per far sì che il suo desiderio diventi realtà."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Sua figlia ha la volontà… ma non ha sufficiente energia. Gliela fornirò io, consumando la mia stessa essenza per far sì che Madoka riesca nel suo obiettivo."  
Dicendo ciò si voltò verso le vetrate della palestra, che mostrarono attraverso di loro un palazzo poco lontano crollare sotto la furia della strega mascherata da tempesta.  
"Mi è piaciuto vivere da umano." Continuò, guadagnandosi lo sguardo incuriosito della donna. "Non lo avevo mai provato prima… Peccato sia durato poco tempo."  
"Tu… Tu chi sei davvero?"  
Muri la guardò, per poi sorridere.  
"Io sono…"

Homura trattene un lamento di dolore.  
Un pezzo del palazzo le era caduto sopra il piede, immobilizzandola.  
La Notte di Walpurgis si avvicinò, continuando a ridere, mentre gli edifici attorno a lei crollavano sotto la sua forza.  
La mora portò la mano destra sullo scudo, facendolo girare parzialmente, per poi fermarsi, lasciando cadere sconsolata le braccia.  
In quel momento, la Soul Gem incastonata sul dorso della sua mano cominciò a diventare nera.  
Ma prima che potesse scurirsi del tutto, una mano la strinse, interrompendone il processo.  
Homura guardò sorpresa e spaventata Madoka, che si trovava in piedi di fronte a lei.  
"Adesso basta." Le disse lei, sorridendo. "È ora di fermarsi, Homura."  
"Ma… Madoka…" mormorò la maga, osservando l'amica girarsi verso la Strega, mentre al suo fianco appariva come dal nulla Kyubey.  
"Madoka… non dirmi che…"  
"Ha fatto la sua scelta." Rispose Muri, raggiungendole. "E non puoi fare nulla per impedirglielo."  
"Otokonoko… pensavo che tu… fossi dalla mia parte…"  
"Infatti. È per questo che sto appoggiando la decisione di Madoka Kaname."  
_"__Non pensavo saresti venuto anche tu, Muri_." Fece Kyubey.  
"Sono venuto a reclamare ciò che mi devi. Il mio desiderio."  
_"__Lo sai che non appena lo esprimerai, la tua Soul Gem diventerà un Grief Seed, vero? Finora non è mutata solo perché non avevi ancora espresso il tuo vero desiderio."_  
"Così lo hai capito, eh?" replicò freddo il ragazzo, fissando l'Incubator. "Allora dovresti esserne felice. Così l'Entropia riceverà sufficiente energia."  
_"__Dunque avete deciso di offrire le vostre anime per il bene dell'universo. Sono felice di sentirvelo dire."_  
"No." Disse Madoka. "Noi abbiamo in mente altro."  
"Già. Effettueremo un passaggio di testimone."  
_"__Come?"_  
"Che cosa volete dire?" domandò Homura, cercando inutilmente di togliersi le macerie di dosso.  
"Forza Madoka. È il momento." Continuò Muri, guardando la ragazza dai capelli rosa, che sorrise.  
"Kyubey!" esclamò lei, prendendo fiato. "Io desidero… eliminare tutte le streghe prima che vengano generate. In tutto l'universo. Voglio che le streghe del passato e del futuro spariscano."  
_"__Eh?"_ fece Kyubey.  
"E così sia allora!" urlò Muri, chiudendo gli occhi e alzando le braccia verso l'alto.  
In quel preciso momento, dal petto di Madoka cominciò a scaturire della luce.  
"Madoka Kaname… l'Ent**ropia rispetta il tuo desiderio e lo condivide!**" continuò a parlare il ragazzo riaprendo gli occhi, mentre il suo tono cambiava, moltiplicandosi con quello di centinaia di voci diverse.  
La luce avvolse completamente la ragazza, per poi esplodere e coprire tutti i presenti.  
Quando si affievolì, Madoka riemerse con addosso un costume simile a quello di Homura, semplicemente di colore rosa, con in mano uno scettro con una rosa sopra, che si allungò, fino a prendere la forma di un arco.  
_"__Impossibile! Un simile desiderio distruggerà tutte le leggi dell'universo_!" esclamò Kyubey, per poi voltarsi verso il Puer, che ricambiò lo sguardo. _"Tu chi sei davvero, Otokonoko Muri?"_  
**"****Kyubey… mi hai deluso."** Rispose lui, continuando a parlare come prima. **"Ti ho lasciato molti indizi per capirlo. Il mio nome in primis."**  
_"__Che cosa vuoi dire?"_  
**"****Sono venuto su questo pianeta per vedere l'operato di voi Incubator. Ho scelto un aspetto umano, cancellandomi la memoria per poter osservare in maniera imparziale. E ora che ho recuperato la mia identità, non sono per nulla felice di ciò che avete fatto."**  
_"__Chi sei?"_ richiese Kyubey, con più decisione nella voce.  
**"****Io sono colui per cui tu hai fatto tutto questo. Io sono l'Entropia."** Rispose infine Muri.  
"Che cosa?!" esclamò incredula Homura, mentre Madoka creava una freccia di energia, che puntò contro la Notte di Walpurgis.  
_"__Non puoi dire il vero! L'Entropia è solo una forma di energia! Non può avere una sua volontà!"_  
**"****Posso e ce l'ho, Incubator."** Continuò il ragazzo, per poi tendere verso di lui il braccio con la Soul Gem. **"E ora, tu esaudirai il mio desiderio."**  
_"__Che cosa può volere uno come te? Se sei chi dici chi essere, puoi tutto!"_  
**"****No… c'è un'unica cosa che non posso essere… Per questo desiderio di diventare umano nel nuovo universo che Madoka Kaname sta per creare."**  
_"__Che cosa?"_ esclamò Kyubey, sgranando gli occhi e esprimendo per la prima volta incredulità.  
In quel preciso momento la maga dai capelli rosa scoccò la freccia, che colpì il cielo.  
Dal punto in cui esplose, le nubi scomparvero all'instante, mentre l'energia si divise in migliaia di raggi, che si dispersero per tutto il pianeta, e anche oltre.  
"Le streghe stanno per scomparire." Disse Madoka, abbassando l'arco e voltandosi verso Muri. "Questa realtà è giunta alla fine."  
**"****Bene."** Rispose lui, mentre una nuova luce li avvolgeva. **"Sono contento… di averti dato tutta la mia ener**gia per questo tuo desiderio." Concluse tornando a parlare normalmente, prima di dissolversi assieme a tutto il resto.

Quando Muri riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovo sdraiato a terra, in un luogo non definito.  
Di fronte a lui, in tutta la sua maestosità, si mostrava la Terra.  
"La storia sta venendo riscritta." Disse una voce, anticipando Madoka Kaname, la quale adesso indossava una lunga tunica bianca, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. "Le streghe non saranno mai esistite. Ed io mi prenderò tutta la loro sofferenza."  
"Mi dispiace." Disse lui, sorridendole. "Alla fine hai dovuto prendere il mio posto."  
Lei scosse la testa. "È stata una mia decisione. Tu non hai nulla da rimproverarti."  
"Invece sì. Se non avessi lasciato agire liberamente gli Incubator, loro non si sarebbero convinti che mi serviva ulteriore energia. Non avrebbero mai cominciato a creare le streghe."  
"Ora è finita. Gli Incubator continueranno il loro compito, ma in maniera totalmente diversa. Il sacrificio che le maghe hanno fatto… i loro desideri… non li cancellerò."  
"Quindi ti farai carico di questa scelta." Commentò Muri. "In effetti, molte maghe hanno offerto la loro anima solo per aiutare il prossimo. Sarebbe scorretto nei loro confronti cancellare ciò."  
Madoka annuì.  
"Ti ringrazio per aver spiegato la situazione a mia madre. Io non ne avrei avuto il coraggio."  
"Dovevo portare a termine i miei ultimi compiti. E volevo rendere più semplice il passaggio alla mia erede."  
"Mi dispiace per Homura. Ha riscritto il tempo così tante volte che è impossibile anche per me cancellarle la memoria. Continuerà a soffrire, pensando di essere la causa della mia condizione."  
"Cercherò di aiutarla io. Grazie al mio desiderio, ho perso quasi tutte le mie capacità. Sarò un semplice ragazzo di nome Otokonoko Muri che frequenta la scuola, esce a giocare con gli amici… e controllerà il destino di quattro ragazze a te particolarmente care, giusto?"  
Madoka annuì. "È l'unica cosa che ti chiedo."  
"Credo sia il minimo che posso fare. Allora… ci si vede la prossima volta?"  
"Sì. Ti auguro una buona vita… Muri."  
"Mi auguro che lo sia. Ho qualche miliardo di anni di noia da dimenticare. Grazie ancora di tutto, Madoka."  
Dicendo ciò, le mostrò un sorriso, per poi cominciare a correre verso il pianeta blu, finché non saltò verso esso, dissolvendosi nel nulla.

"Uff, che barba… questi test sono una vera e propria tortura!" sbuffò Muri, spegnendo lo schermo e disattivando la tastiera. "Preferirei qualcosa di più pratico."  
"Non posso darti torto…" concordò un suo compagno, stiracchiandosi le braccia. "Allora, vuoi andare da qualche parte? Ho sentito che hanno aperto una nuova sala giochi e-"  
"Mi spiace, ma oggi sono già impegnato." Lo interruppe subito il ragazzo, sorridendo. "Ho un appuntamento."  
"Oh… capisco!" replicò l'altro, ghignando. "E fortuna che dicevi che non era la tua ragazza, eh?"  
Muri cominciò a borbottare qualcosa, mentre le sue guance si tingevano leggermente di rosso.  
"Su, su, non preoccuparti. Dopotutto, non arriverà di certo una tempesta a distruggere la sala giochi! Divertiti!"  
Dicendo ciò corse via, quasi scontrandosi con una persona sull'uscio della porta. "Ah, si parla del diavolo… ciao Homura!" la salutò, senza fermare la sua corsa.  
"A che cosa si riferiva?" domandò la ragazza, mentre Muri si avvicinava.  
"È il solito idiota. Si fa sempre troppi film mentali."  
"In proposito a che cosa?" domandò lei, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
"A-A niente Homura… Gli ho solo detto che oggi dovevo uscire con te, perciò non potevo accompagnarlo alla sala giochi."  
"Hai davvero detto solo quello?" chiese conferma Homura, fissandolo negli occhi.  
"E che cos'altro avrei dovuto dire? Allora, andiamo o restiamo qui?" rispose lui, cercando subito di cambiare argomento.

I due si fermarono sopra un ponte, restando a guardare l'acqua scorrere sotto di esso.  
"Sai… a volte mi chiedo se sia stato tutto un sogno…" mormorò Homura, sorridendo triste e portandosi una mano sul fiocco rosa che teneva tra i capelli. "Madoka, intendo…"  
"Noi due siamo gli unici a ricordarla." Disse Muri, osservando il suo riflesso. "Siamo gli unici a sapere la verità. È stata lei a decidere così."  
"Dimmi… tu che ci sei passato, com'è quell'esistenza?"  
Il ragazzo sorrise.  
"Ti da un sacco di mal di testa." Rispose, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. "Sei un tutt'uno con ogni singolo essere vivente. Credo che alcuni potrebbero definire Madoka una dea, piuttosto che una rappresentazione dell'Entropia. E forse non hanno tutti i torti. Ha riscritto l'intero universo secondo la sua volontà."  
"Madoka… spero di rivederla un giorno."  
"Madoka è qui. Sarà sempre con te. Lo è sempre stata. E seguirà tutti noi in ogni singolo momento della nostra vita." Rispose Muri, per poi portarsi una mano sotto il mento. "Però mettendo la questione sotto un punto di vista diverso, è come essere costantemente vittime di stalking. Si potrà denunciare una dea?"  
"Così la fai sembrare malvagia!" esclamò la ragazza, mettendo il broncio. "Madoka non lo farebbe mai! Almeno, credo…"  
Vedendola in difficoltà, Muri scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  
"Smettila!" protestò Homura, diventando rossa. "È tutta colpa tua e delle tue uscite!"  
"Scusa, scusa…" disse lui, scuotendo la mano e cercando di calmarsi. "Però sono contento. Finalmente posso vedere la vera Homura Akemi."  
"Ehi, piccioncini!" urlò una voce a loro ben conosciuta, che li costrinse a voltarsi verso Kyoko Sakura, con in bocca il suo solito bastoncino di cioccolato. "Avete finito o dobbiamo aspettare ancora a lungo?"  
"Suvvia Kyoko… lasciali un po' in pace." Fece una ragazza dai capelli biondi al suo fianco, ridacchiando. "Non è gentile da parte tua interromperli così."  
"Ehi, si può sapere da che parte stai Mami?!" replicò la rossa, fissandola in cagnesco. "Le Bestie Magiche non aspetteranno di certo i loro comodi!"  
"Potresti anche essere un po' più calma." Disse Muri, avvicinandosi assieme a Homura. "So che sei ancora scossa per Sayaka, ma ti assicuro che adesso si trova in un posto migliore."  
"Mi piacerebbe sapere da dove viene questa tua sicurezza."  
"Diciamo solo che ho avuto le mie fonti."  
_"__Su, su, non c'è bisogno di agitarsi."_ Fece Kyubey, camminando in mezzo a loro. _"Le Bestie Magiche non attaccano spesso con la luce del sole. Quindi non abbiamo tutta questa fretta."_  
"Sempre a dargli ragione, eh?" commentò Kyoko, sbuffando.  
_"__Non è colpa mia se dice il vero. Anche se sono sempre più curioso di scoprire come fa."_  
"Segreto professionale. Diciamo solo… che ho avuto un contatto in alto." Disse enigmatico, indicando il cielo, mentre Homura scuoteva sconsolata la testa, per poi sorridere. "Un contatto… con la nostra speranza."


End file.
